Piratas del Caribe: El Venganza De La Reina Ana
by nuriagomez
Summary: Angélica quiere el barco de su difunto padre, Jack quiere que el Perla Negra vuelva ambos tienen un mismo objetivo es de quitarle la espada a Barbosa, los dos aun siguen sintiendo lo que sentían desde que se conocieron y se enamoraron mutuamente, pero el problema viene del pasado de la historia de Ana y Edward (Barbanegra) ¿Angélica y Jack vivirán la misma historia de ellos?
1. Princesa y Celos

_Ana: Edward tienes que irte antes de que lleguen los guardias del castillo a matarte – dice ya agonizando de dolor ya que había una enorme herida en su corazón de donde salía sangre _

_Edward: no Ana no te voy a dejar antes de que me digas quien te hiso esto – dice desesperadamente nervioso de que su amada muriera_

_Ana: ######…###### ####### – es lo último que dice ya que da su último respiro y cierra los ojos ya muerta_

_Edward: ¡Ana! – grita llorando de dolor al ver que su querida y amada Ana había muerto – pero esto no se va a quedar así juro que voy a vengar tu muerte Ana – dice dejándola ahí comenzando a correr ya que los guardias ya lo habían visto y lo comenzaron a seguir_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**O Piratas del Caribe: El Venganza De La Reina Ana O**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ya ha pasado tres meses desde que el capitán Barbanegra murió, desde que Jack dejo a Angélica en la isla y desde que Barbosa se adueñó del barco el venganza de la reina Ana. En tortuga, en una taberna muy conocida por todos los piratas se encontraba el famoso capitán Sparrow como siempre tomando ron junto a Gibbs quien ya estaba cansado de que aun no podían sacar el Perla Negra de la botella…

Jack: ya esta bien tu ganas Gibbs – dice dándose por vencido ante los reclamos de su único amigo – pero a ver dime ¿Cómo crees que podremos sacar al perla de la botella?

Gibbs: la verdad nose pero si paramos todos los días aquí sin ninguna solución peor vamos a sacar al perla, yo digo que…que... – dice queriendo recordar su idea – que necesitamos ayuda

Jack: jajaja – se ríe – y a ver según tu ¿Quién nos podría ayudar? Nadie sabe tanto sobre Barbanegra además no podemos preguntarle a el ya que está muerto

Gibbs: a el no pero a su hija si, la señorita Angélica conoce a su padre ella debe de tener la respuesta de cómo sacar al perla de la botella

Jack: buena idea al fin pensaste con lo que te queda de cerebro, pero ahí un problema…no se en donde esta Angélica ni me interesa – dice mintiéndose a si mismo ya que desde que la dejo se tenía la pregunta de que en donde estaba ella

Gibbs: no mientas Jack que te conozco tu una vez me dijiste que la señorita Angélica fue la única de quien te enamoraste

Jack: error, dije que fue la única con la cual tuve sentimientos pero enamorarme jamás, el capitán Jack Sparrow nunca se enamora – dice con tono de triunfante ya que ninguna mujer lograría conquistarlo

Gibbs: está bien lo que digas, pero regresando al tema del Perla Negra necesitamos la ayuda de Angélica y también una tripulación y un barco

Jack: que crees – dice comenzando a salir del lugar y Gibbs lo sigue - que con solo salir de la taberna encontraremos un barco y una tripulación dispuestos a ayudarnos a recuperar el Perla Negra – dice y mira hacia el muelle y ve un barco que conoce perfectamente

Gibbs: ¿Qué decías? – dice en burla al verlo perplejo al ver el barco que los dos conocen

Jack: tengo poderes – dice divertido al ver como su antiguo amigo baja del Holandés Errante

Will: ¡Jack! – dice el capitán del barco alegre de ver a su amigo - ¡que gusto volver a verte! – dice comenzando a caminar hacia donde esta su amigo

Gibbs: pero William como puedes caminar por tierra – dice atónito al recordar que tenía la maldición de no caminar en tierra

Will: la maldición se esfumo cuando Davy Jones murió, hace como seis meses descubrí que si puedo caminar en tierra

Jack: pero que gran sorpresa y dime tu querida Elizabeth esta contigo

Will: si, esta adentro pero vengan que va a estar feliz de verlos – dice guiándolos hacia el barco en donde entran los tres

Cuando Elizabeth se reencontró con Jack y Gibbs que venían con Will los cuatro se pusieron a hablar sobre como les había ido desde que se separaron, al parecer con Elizabeth y Will hace tres meses se volvieron a encontrar pero con la noticia de que Will podía pisar tierra desde ahí ambos están juntos navegando por el mar, Jack y Gibbs les contaron sobre lo de la fuente de la juventud pero claro Jack omitía hablar de Angélica solo les conto que la fuente fue destruida y que desde que volvieron a tortuga los dos están intentando sacar al perla negra de la botella

Elizabeth: ¿están seguros que se puede sacar el barco de la botella? ¿yo lo veo difícil?

Will: es verdad, además si lo hundió Barbanegra solo el puede saber como lo saca

Gibbs: él o su hija

Elizabeth: ¿Barbanegra tiene una hija? – dice un poco confundida

Jack: pues si y su hija me odia, por eso necesitamos su ayuda para encontrarla

Will: no me digas que la enamoraste y después le rompiste el corazón

Jack: que bien que me conoces William – dice sonriendo – pero después de romperle el corazón nos volvimos a encontrar y bueno sucedió lo de la fuente le di la copa en donde ella extraía los años de Barbanegra ya que los dos estaban heridos era que muriera Angélica o Barbanegra y la salve a ella engallándola Barbanegra murió y deje a Angélica en una isla

Elizabeth: y aun así esperas que ella te pueda ayudar – dice a lo cual Jack asiente – espera dijiste Angélica…si es hija de Barbanegra su nombre completo es Angélica Teach

Jack: si ¿porque acaso saben algo de ella?

Elizabeth: de eso mejor que te cuente Will yo tengo que descansar nos vemos mañana – dice despidiéndose y yéndose de la habitación

Gibbs: joven William no me diga que usted ha tenido algo que ver con la señorita Angélica

Will: es que…que estaba sola y yo también, solamente…- dice tartamudeando viendo como la cara de Jack comienza a ponerse enojada - ¿Jack estas bien?

Jack: si solo sigue contando – dice casi carraspeando sus dientes aguantando su enojo extraño al saber que capaz Will y Angélica hayan tenido algo que ver

Will: encontré a Angélica hace tres meses en la isla donde tu la dejaste me dijo que un infeliz la había abandonado ahí y me pidió que la llevara a Sevilla, durante ese tiempo los dos nos conocimos mas y hubo…hubo…hubo un beso ya pero nada mas dijimos que no hablaríamos de esto y la deje en Sevilla en donde esta Elizabeth se entero lo que sucedió con Angélica y nos perdonó a los dos ella se convirtieron en amigas y también en mi amiga nada mas, después se convirtió en princesa y…

Jack: espera dijiste ¿princesa? ¿Angélica princesa? Estás loco como va ser princesa ella es todo lo contrario a una princesa

Gibbs: aunque si lo pensamos la madre de Angélica era una reina, la reina Ana y se supone que ella era princesa antes de que Jack la sacara del convento en donde estaba

Jack: y entonces ¿Por qué no me dijo que era princesa hace años?

Will: bueno capaz después de todo no confió en ti…saben los voy ayudar a recuperar el perla negra supongo que vamos a tener que ir a Sevilla para que Angélica nos ayude

Gibbs: exacto aunque no nos ayudara hasta que alguien le pida perdón por dejarla en una isla

Jack: se va a ser la resentida pero igual nos va ayudar total aquí está al que nunca pudo olvidar – dice refiriéndose a el mismo con orgullo - y con el cual se relajó un momento – dice refiriéndose a Will con celos

Will: ya párale con tus celos Jack – dice haciendo que Jack se ría sarcásticamente

Jack: yo celoso jamás – es lo último que dice y se va enojado

Mientras ellos dentro del barco el Holandés Errante iban navegando en dirección de Sevilla donde buscarían a Angélica para que los ayudara a sacar el perla negra de la botella. En la misma Sevilla, en un castillo hermoso de color blanco entero con líneas doradas, era de noche demasiada noche en donde no se veía quien salía ni entraba…

Angélica: este es el momento ideal para escaparme de esta maldita prisión – dice comenzando a correr hacia las rejas del castillo viendo que estaban cerradas comenzó a treparlas justo cuando salto de la reja pisando el piso todas las luces se enciende y la apuntan a ella, aparece alguien frente a ella – Estaus ¿que tal?¿como estas?¿hace unas horas que no te veo? – dice carismáticamente queriendo que no la regañe

Estaus: así que escapando querida Angélica – dice sonriendo – sabes que aunque escapes miles de veces nuestro compromiso seguirá por la eternidad hasta que nos casemos

Angélica: vaya que poético – dice sarcásticamente – y tu sabes que puedo ser tan astuta para escaparme todos los días sin que te des cuenta

Estaus: no juegues con fuego querida que te puedes quemar, ahora entra al castillo que en cuatro días nos casamos quieras o no

Desde que Angélica se convirtió en princesa las primeras semanas todo parecía estar bien pero cuando Will y Elizabeth se fueron, a Angélica le presentaron a su futuro esposo diciendo que se tenia que casar con el por obligación y que así eran las leyes de los reinos, su prometido es Estaus Castillo un príncipe engreído que no se daba por vencido que cuando quería algo debería de obtenerlo por las buenas o por las malas y algo que quería era Angélica. Después de minutos Angélica volvió a su habitación y se tiro en su cama, saco algo de su cajón y lo observo por un buen rato…

Angélica: maldito Jack – dice viendo al muñeco vudú que había encontrado en la isla hace tres meses – si no mu hubieras dejado en la isla ahora estaría libre de esta prisión… _ni loca me pienso casar con ese engreído de Estaus…el mismo día de mi matrimonio me voy a escapar ya que todos van a estar en la ceremonia nadie va a estar por las calles deteniéndome…pero si me escapo ¿A dónde voy a ir?_

Los cuatro día se pasaron rápidamente ya que Angélica no había intentado escaparse. En el Holandés Errante todo estaba normal de vez en cuando había una pequeña pelea entre Jack y Will por lo de quien era el capitán que obviamente era Will pero Jack aun no lo aceptaba pero lo soportaba. Era de tarde y el barco el Holandés Errante ya se encontraba en el muelle de Sevilla todos estaban bajando sigilosamente para que nadie descubriera que son piratas o si no los mandarían a la cárcel o peor a la orca…

Jack: _Hay que buenos recuerdos me trae este lugar_ – lo piensa mientras ve la playa y el lugar – Gibbs ¿Qué hora maso menos es?

Gibbs: según la puesta del sol deben de ser las tres de la tarde ¿Por qué la pregunta Jack?

Jack: hay que fijar la hora para buscar a la princesita de Angélica y que nos diga como sacamos al perla de la botella

Elizabeth: Jack – dice acercándose a el – yo creo que deberíamos de ir a buscarla ahora

Jack: ¿Por qué? Tampoco la tenemos que ir a buscar tan rápido además necesito almorzar ron – dice sonriendo ya que su desayuno, almuerzo y cena era ron

Elizabeth: bueno entonces esperemos a que ella se case para recién buscarla

Jack, Gibbs y Will: ¿Qué? – dice confundidos al escuchar la noticia que les da Elizabeth

Elizabeth: fui un rato al pueblo y todos hablaban sobre la boda de Angélica

Will y Jack: ¡Ahí que impedir la boda! ¡Ella no se puede casar! – los dos se dan cuenta que dicen lo mismo y se comienzan a gritar - ¡Porque me repites! ¡Cállate y déjame hablar a mi! ¡Yo soy el capitán!

Gibbs: ¡Cállense!, escuchen hay que ir a la boda e impedirla mas fácil no puede ser

Elizabeth: es verdad pero no tenemos que ser muy escandalosos ya que si amenazamos con pistolas nos mandarían a la cárcel o a la orca

Will: bien entonces vámonos de una vez

Todos se fueron siguiendo en la dirección del castillo pero sigilosamente aunque era una ventaja que no habían personas ni guardias en la calle ya que todos estaban en la boda así que se apuraron lo mas rápido que pudieron. En el castillo casi todo el reino se encontraba ahí en la ceremonia de la boda, Angélica se encontraba aburrida en el altar esperando que llegara el momento en donde ella hablara para escaparse…

Sacerdote: Angélica tu aceptas a Estaus como tu esposo

Angélica: al fin llego mi parte, lo siento sacerdote pero no amo ni amare a Estaus – se voltea ver a todo el reino que se encuentra sentado, en ese momento no se da cuenta de la presencia de los piratas que se encuentran ocultos – este matrimonio es forzado y ni aunque fuera por amor me casaría con este, si quieren se pueden quedar para el bufet pero yo me voy – dice quedándose parada esperando la respuesta de su prometido

Estaus: ¡deténganla ella se casara conmigo quiera o no! – ordena furiosamente ante la humillación que ella le esta haciendo

Los guardias que están cerca del altar la intentan detener pero ella los golpea desprevenidamente y hace que apunten sus pistolas hacia el candelabro del castillo, todos los guardias se acercan a ella queriéndola detener pero ella toma la cuerda de la cortina e inmediatamente cuando esta arriba se lanza hacia e candelabro que la lleva directamente hacia el otro extremo del lugar en donde comienza a correr evitando que los guardias la detengan, encuentra el balcón central y le saca la cuerda de la cortina del balcón y lo lanza para que se enrede con la reja del castillo al ver que esta bien sujetado antes de que los guardias la detengan se lanza con el peligro de salir lastimada pero no le importa, se encuentra en la muralla del castillo y salta saliendo definitivamente del castillo comenzando a correr mirando hacia atrás como los guardias la persiguen fijándose que ella no tiene ningún arma toma una espada de un puesto que se encontraba en la calle con mucha velocidad salta encima de cajas apiladas en ascendente que la dejan encima de una del techo de unas casas del reino vuelve a correr pero ahora por los techos a lo cual algunos guardias la persiguen ahí también haciendo que pelee con ellos pero ella obviamente gana tirándolos al piso mientras corría tenía que pelear todo con tal de no casarse.

Mientras Angélica corría en dirección del mar Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs y los demás piratas corrían en dirección del castillo ya un poco cansado ya que para llegar al castillo era lejos…

Gibbs: ¡Oigan esa que está peleando por los techos con los guardias no es Angélica! – dice deteniéndose a lo cual todo se detienen observando lo que dice Gibbs

Todos miran hacia el techo y es verdad Angélica a la quien buscaban se encontraba en los techos de las casas del reino peleando contra los guardias mientras corría en dirección al mar…

Estaus: - quien venía también corriendo pero por las calles para obligarla a casarse con el vio a…- ¡Piratas! ¡Deténganlos! – ordena a los guardias quienes los comienzan a perseguir

Jack: ya vez Gibbs esto nos pasa por hacerte caso – dice culpándolo

Will: Jack anda por Angélica y llévala al barco lo más rápido posible – dice mientras corre a su costado

Elizabeth: nosotros nos encargaremos de deshacernos de los guardias y cuando ustedes lleguen zarparemos – dice mientras todos se detienen para enfrentar a los guardias

Jack: de acuerdo – dice comenzando a correr tomando otra dirección por donde se va Angélica

En los techos a Angélica le quedaba pocos guardias de quien deshacerse, a dos los empujo de una patada hacia el piso y solo le quedaba uno con el cual peleaba con espada hasta que este se distrajo y ella lo lastimo haciendo que se caiga, pero ella sin darse cuenta ya que camina hacia atrás se comienza a caer ya que el lugar donde estaba ella no estaba tan cerca a otra casa pero siente como alguien la toma antes de que caiga

Angélica: ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – lo dice parándose inmediatamente enojada

Jack: vaya después que uno te ayuda le gritas que modales son esos preciosa – dice sonriente haciéndose el gracioso

Angélica: apártate Sparrow que necesito escapar de esta prisión – dice ella ya que cuando ella camina él se pone frente de ella evitando que salga

Jack: así que así le llamas a tu vida de princesa de cuento de hadas, ¿Por qué te escapas? ¿si bien que te quieres casar para tener fortuna y dinero?

Angélica: no soy tu para pensar solo en eso, no soporto ser la princesa si me van a tener que casar a la fuerza yo soy libre como el viento, ahora hay dos opciones la que te salgas por las buenas de mi camino o la que prefiero de golpearte

Jack: yo no escojo ninguna de esas dos prefiero la tercera que es que me ayudes a sacar el perla negra de la botella

Angélica: eso debiste de pensarlo antes de dejarme abandonada en esa isla – dice furiosa recordando como la abandono nuevamente

Jack: ya si claro dime que la pasaste pésimo besuqueándote con William Turner – dice enojado de aguantarse ese sentimiento de amargura al saber que se beso con su amigo

Angélica: no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida – dice ya enojada después que la abandona le hace una escena de celos esta loco o que

Estaus: mi querida Angélica al fin te encuentro – dice acercándose a ella – ¡no puede ser que haces con este desgraciado de Sparrow!

Jack: ¡óyeme a quien le llamas desgraciado Estaus! – dice enojado al ver a su enemigo desde niño

Angélica: pues a quien mas se lo va a decir es a ti idiota

Estaus: ¡Sparrow a Angélica le repugnas ahora deja que ella vuelva al castillo y se case conmigo por las buenas o por las malas!

Jack: yo tengo una tercer opción que es que te pudras porque yo me voy con ella – dice tomando a Angélica de forma nupcial y saltando hacia el techo comenzando a correr

Angélica: ¡Sparrow bájame! ¡Suéltame Jack! – dice queriendo e intentado soltarse pero él no la deja

Jack: princesita me harías el favor de callarte y dejarme correr hacia el barco de tu gran amigo William o prefieres quedarte aquí para casarte con el insoportable de Estaus

Angélica: de acuerdo te voy ayudar pero bájame puedo correr yo sola

Jack: ¡hay pero si serás una testaruda! – dice bajándola y dejándola parada en el techo

Angélica: ¡Y tu serás un idiota! ¡corre de una vez o prefieres que nos alcancen! – dice mientras los dos comienzan a correr en dirección del muelle en donde se encuentra el barco el Holandés Errante

Continuara…


	2. El destino nos une

Jack: ¡hay pero si serás una testaruda! – dice bajándola y dejándola parada en el techo

Angélica: ¡Y tú serás un idiota! ¡Corre de una vez o prefieres que nos alcancen! – dice mientras los dos comienzan a correr en dirección del muelle en donde se encuentra el barco el Holandés Errante

Continuara…

Cuando ya los dos habían entrado al barco comenzaron a navegar por el mar atlántico, Angélica fue a saludar alegremente a Elizabeth, Gibbs y a Will lo cual a Jack le molesto mucho pero no lo demostró. Ya el sol se encontraba ocultándose y dándole paso a la noche la brisa era refrescante en la cubierta en donde estaba Angélica apoyada en la baranda viendo el atardecer hasta que…

Jack: así que coqueteabas con Turner mientras que yo no estaba – dice en un tono bromista pero a la vez un poco celoso

Angélica: ya te he dicho Sparrow es mi vida y mi vida a ti no te debe de importar con quien o con quienes me he besado – dice sabiendo que ese idiota que tiene al frente esta celoso

Jack: si tienes razón como a ti tampoco te debe de interesar con cuantas mujeres me he metido – dice queriendo que ella se ponga celosa

Angélica: ni me interesa, sabes no entiendo a qué viene esta conversación tuya o es que acaso estas celoso – lo dice con cara de triunfadora sabiendo que lo que dice es verdad

Jack: ¡jha! ¡Yo, el capitán Sparrow! Celoso de ti jamás primor ni que tuvieras tanta suerte – dice con tono engreído de galán pero la verdad era que se moría de celos – apartando este tema tonto ¿Cómo piensas hacer para que mi adorado perla vuelva a la normalidad?

Angélica: esa es cosa mía Jack, solamente necesito una espada y que estemos en el punto exacto entre la línea ecuatorial y el meridiano de Greenwich para poder sacar tu barquito de juguete – dice con tono de burla

Jack: momento, por si no sabes el Perla Negra es el barco mas rápido de todo el mundo no un barco de juguete

Angélica: a y por cierto aun no te he puesto la condición con la que te voy ayudar

Jack: no me digas que su majestad quiere que la regresemos a su reino para que se case con su adorado príncipe – dice con tono burlón hacia ella

Angélica: no, lo que quiero es el barco de mi padre el que en estos momentos tiene Barbosa cuando yo por derecho debería de tenerlo

Jack: tu condición es lógica y aceptada, aunque no entiendo aun para que quieres ese barco acaso no te gustaba tu vida de princesa

Angélica: a mi no me gusta estar encerrada yo soy libre de hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana y siendo princesa no me siento así, quiero el barco de mi padre para cobrar venganza contra la persona que mato a mi madre ese fue el primer objetivo de mi padre pero ya que alguien lo mato

Jack: reacciona Angélica a tu padre no le importaba que tu murieras con tal que el siguiera vivo

Angélica: mi padre y yo desde que nos encontramos teníamos un objetivo que era de matar a quien mato a mi madre, mi padre si siguiera vivo ya lo hubiera matado en cambio yo aún sigo aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada, y sabes no se porque te cuento esto – dice retirándose furiosa de la cubierta que ya estaba bajo una noche oscura solamente con la luna de lámpara

Al siguiente día era de mañana los de la tripulación ya se encontraban en sus puestos, Elizabeth y Will se encontraban en el timón manejando el curso que Angélica les había dicho, Gibbs se encontraba contándole las historias que había vivido junto a Jack a los tripulantes que lo miraban atentos e impresionados, Jack se la pasaba viendo su brújula que se dirigía a todos lados pareciendo que ya estaba malograda él se encontraba enojado así que tiro la brújula al piso y cuando la quiso recoger ve que la brújula apunta al frente de el quien estaba era…

Angélica: no deberías de ser tan malo con tu brújula – dice mientras que el recoge la brújula y mira a la muchacha frente a frente

Jack: si no funciona como quieres que lo trate – dice para comenzar a entablar una conversación entre los dos o mejor dicho un debate sobre la brújula

Mientras que ellos hablaban o discutían, en el timón Will y Elizabeth los veían alegremente ya que ellos parecían una pareja de casados…

Will: ¿tú crees que Jack en verdad haya tenido un sentimiento especial por Angélica?

Elizabeth: la verdad es que si digo antes Jack intentaba algo conmigo pero eso ya era por costumbre de el de tratar de conquistar a cualquier mujer en cambio si te fijas bien Jack con Angélica es diferente

Will: tienes razón solo espero que no la vuelva a traicionar ya que Angélica me conto lo que vivió desde que Jack la dejo y créeme que hasta yo quise llorar cuando ella me lo conto

Elizabeth: espero que sean tan felices como nosotros – dice mientras que los dos se sonríen y ella se inclina hacia él y darle un beso

Ellos dos sí que vivían su amor al máximo lleno de felicidad y alegría en cambio otra ex pareja como Jack y Angélica a pesar de que los dos aun sentían algo por cada uno tenían a su tonto orgullo que no los dejaba sacar a flote sus sentimientos pero bueno así eran ellos. Y así se pasaron tres días en donde Angélica y Jack peleaban se amistaban pero aun con su orgullo, Will y Elizabeth los veían divertidos cada vez que ellos peleaban ya que dicen que mientras mas peleas es porque mas quieres, ya en la mañana habían llegado al punto que indico Angélica pero tenían que esperar que llegara el atardecer para que todo funcionara mientras las horas pasaban aburridas en donde Jack observaba de reojo a Angélica quien se encontraba muy callada esa mañana y tarde lo cual era extraño, ya justo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse…

Angélica: Will pásame la espada – dice ya viendo que llego el momento de hacer el ritual

Will: estas segura de lo que haces Angélica esa espada esta muy afilada cuidado no te vallas a cortar

Angélica: tranquilo tengo todo controlado – dice tomando la espada y fijando que este justo en el medio del sol que se ocultaba – Elizabeth pásame la cuerda

Elizabeth: aquí esta – lo dice mientras le pasa la cuerda la cual esta con una mancha de sangre al inicio y al final de la cuerda

Angélica: - ata la cuerda a la espada y la otra pita la tira al mar – retrocedan unos pasos

Jack: Angélica que tratas de hacer acaso crees que de esa forma puedes sacar el perla de la botella

Angélica: cállate si no sabes Sparrow, Gibbs tira la botella al mar – dice ordenando ya que el sol ya estaba desapareciendo, ante lo pedido Gibbs hace lo mandado – todos pónganse atrás de mi

Todos obedecen y cuando la pita final de la cuerda choca con la botella aparece un resplandor por todo el lugar, de repente Angélica quien agarraba la espada comienza a ser arrastrada y como todos estaban en fila se sujetan para evitar que los arrastren hasta que ella clava la punta de la espada en el barco y toda la fuerza que arrastraba hacia el mar la espada se detuvo…

Gibbs: ¿qué paso señorita Angélica porque ya no nos arrastran? – dice confundido ante la acción hecha al clavar la espada

Angélica: el Perla Negra esta saliendo a flote solamente tenemos que esperar a que surja

Jack: cómo puedes estar tan segura de seguro la cuerda ya se desato y el perla sigue hundido

Angélica: quieres una prueba de que tu tonto barco está resurgiendo – dice ya enojada de que a cada rato él se ponga a decir que no va a funcionar, Jack asiente con sonrisa burlona pensando que no va a funcionar – pues bien tú lo pediste – dice retrocediendo unos pasos para tomar vuelo y después correr para tirarse del barco y caer a quien sabe dónde ya que no se escucha ningún sonido

Will y Elizabeth: ¡Angélica! – gritan al ver que no sale del mar y todos se acercan a la baranda del barco a ver el mar por si la joven salía

Jack: ¡Angélica no te hagas la chistosa sal de una vez! – dice con tono burlón ya que no creía que ella se había ahogado por algo él le enseño a nadar cuando eran pareja

Will: eres idiota o que Sparrow acaso vez que ella salga – le grita enojado ya que si su amiga no salía

Gibbs: Jack mira esto – die un poco nervioso y asustado viendo como en el mar se formaba un remolino, a lo cual todos se acercan a ver y se quedan impresionados

Elizabeth: Angélica aun no sale y tampoco el perla negra…Jack si algo le pasa a Angélica va a ser tu culpa

Jack: _¿¡Maldición esa testaruda de Angélica debe de salir?!_– pensaba ya preocupado de que no saliera, harto de esperar tomo vuelo y estaba dispuesto a saltar a ese remolino pero de pronto ve como el remolino se eleva y de ahí sale su queridísimo Perla Negra junto Angélica abordo y de inmediato da un salto hacia su barco alegre porque a Angélica no le haya pasado nada malo - ¡Estas bien! – Dice gritando de alegría pero se da cuenta de lo que hace - ¡Mi querido Perla Negra esta igual que antes! – dice corriendo por todo lugar ignorando a Angélica aunque la verdad era que se moría por abrazarla

Jack desde que conoció a Angélica había nacido un lado sobreprotector hacia ella ya que en esos momentos ella era tan ingenua no sabía mucho y desde que se dio cuenta que la estaba poniendo en un peligro en convertirla pirata prometió que siempre la protegería pero claro nunca se lo dijo a ella aunque la verdad era que el prometió protegerla pero no la protege de el mismo, no se arrepentía de haberla dejado hace años ni hace meses en la isla porque mientras que esté más cerca de él estaría en peligro y sería lo mejor para ella pero como es el destino de terco que quiere verlos juntos.

Horas después Jack, Gibbs y Angélica se despidieron de los demás ya que los tres se irían a Tortuga a reclutar una tripulación, pero antes de que fueran Will se fue a hablar con Angélica sobre algo muy serio y peligroso. Ya era de noche y Angélica se fue a dormir ya que se encontraba un poco cansada, minutos después Gibbs se fue a la parte de abajo del barco a dormir y Jack entro a su camarote con una gran sorpresa al ver a alguien dormida en su cama…

Jack: pero que viva que es Angélica se durmió en mi cama – dice riéndose para después observarla mejor - su nombre es Angélica pero dormida parece una angelita – dice con una sonrisa y un suspiro - ¿¡pero que estoy haciendo?! ¡tengo que botarla total esa es mi cama soy el capitán! – al final se arriesga a moverla un poco pero ella solo se mueve hacia un lado dejando un espacio libre – supongo que dormiré a tu costado angelita – dice para echarse al costado de ella sin importarle nada puede observar mejor el rostro de ella y así poco a poco se duerme

Al día siguiente, el sol se encontraba apareciendo por el horizonte formando una amanecer hermoso que iluminaba por las ventanas del Perla Negra que se dirigía lo más rápido a Tortuga, el capitán Sparrow se encontraba aun dormido junto a Angélica que no se daba cuenta que el dormía a su costado…

Angélica: hay que hermoso sueño – dice ya comenzó a levantarse y estirarse hasta que siente como unos brazos están rodeando su cintura mira a su costado y… - ¡SPARROW! – grita y empuja a Jack quien se encontraba a su costado dejándolo en el piso

Jack: ¡Pero que te pasa mujer! ¡Porque me tiras! – dice enojado y un poco confundido poniéndose de pie

Angélica: ¡Por la simple razón que no tienes derecho de dormir junto a mi!

Jack: ¡este es mi barco y este es mi camarote! ¡así que tu serias la que no deberías de estar aquí!

Angélica: ¡yo saque este barco del mar! ¡tu fuiste el cobarde que no te querías tirar al mar por tu adorado barco!

Jack: sabes esto lo discutimos después primor, ahora dentro de unos minutos vamos a llegar a Tortuga y necesito reclutar a mi tripulación mientras tu te quedas aquí…

Angélica: estás loco si piensas que me voy a quedar aquí encerrada seria como estar en el reino, quiero ser libre así que lo siento pero no acepto tu condición me voy a ir a pasear por Tortuga y ya en la noche vuelvo adiós – dice saliendo del camarote

Jack: ¡y está ahora quien se cree para irse como si nada! – dice enojado de que ella le halla puesto reglas a el - ¡Gibbs! – grita saliendo del camarote dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado y que Angélica no estaba en la cubierta ósea que ya se había ido

Gibbs: - entra a la cubierta del barco - ¡Ya llegamos a Tortuga! ¡¿Jack a donde vamos para reclutar a la tripulación?!

Jack: ¡a donde más va a ser Gibbs! ¡A una taberna a desayunar! – dice con una sonrisa olvidándose de todo ya que le urgía desayunar que era igual a ron

Continuara…


	3. El Espejo Del Reflejo

Gibbs: - entra a la cubierta del barco - ¡Ya llegamos a Tortuga! ¡¿Jack a donde vamos para reclutar a la tripulación?!

Jack: ¡a donde más va a ser Gibbs! ¡A una taberna a desayunar! – dice con una sonrisa olvidándose de todo ya que le urgía desayunar que era igual a ron

Continuara…

Todo el día Gibbs y Jack se la pasaron buscando una tripulación por todos los lugares de Tortuga de los cuales cuando encontraban a piratas sin capitán los rechazaban a Jack pensando que todo era un engaño como la otra vez que escucharon que se buscaban tripulantes para el capitán Sparrow y resulto que los llevaron al barco de cual todos los piratas temen El Venganza De La Reina Ana al parecer Angélica le había hecho mala fama a Jack ya que nadie quería estar en su tripulación. En la noche Gibbs y Jack regresaron al Perla Negra y cuando subieron se dieron la sorpresa que se encontraba Angélica junto a Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton y muchos mas piratas que antes estaban en su tripulación junto a el….

Angélica: al fin llegan – dice viendo a Gibbs y Jack – ellos dijeron que los conocían y que les gustaría ser parte de su tripulación

Piratas: ¡Capitán Sparrow! ¡Gibbs! – gritaron animados y contentos al verlos, corrieron directo hacia ellos para tirárseles encima para abrazarlos

Después del reencuentro, la regañada de Jack por haberlo dejado abandonado junto a Gibbs en Tortuga y también les presento a Angélica a quien ya parecía que la conocían porque la trataban con tanta familiaridad y educados todavía lo cual enojo un poco a Jack que los mando a la parte de abajo del barco a descansar ya que mañana partirían, los únicos que quedaban en la cubierta eran Jack y Angélica...

Angélica: que celoso que te has convertido últimamente – dice graciosamente caminando hacia la baranda del barco para apoyarse en este

Jack: no son celos yo celoso de ti ya quisieras tú, solo no quiero que distraigas a mi tripulación – dice frescamente y relajado

Angélica: yo no distraigo a nadie, no es mi culpa que todos caigan en mis encantos – dice coquetamente acercándose a Jack sensualmente y apegarse estando muy cerca las bocas de los dos – un ejemplo eres tu –dice sonriendo pícaramente para alejarse – y dime Sparrow ¿Qué piensas hacer para recuperar mi barco?

Jack: mmm…no se dime tu una idea lo que tu digas son mis ordenes princesa – dice haciendo reverencia graciosamente

Angélica: mi padre controlaba todo el barco con su espada, así que debemos de quitarle la espada a Barbosa – dice despreocupada ya que parecía ser algo fácil

Jack: pareces muy confiada, te conozco perfectamente bien ¿Qué me estas ocultando Angélica? – dice astutamente ya que por algo él la había convertido pirata la conocía bien como la palma de su mano

Angélica: ya te dije Sparrow mis asuntos son solo míos y de nadie mas – dice dándose vuelta para mirar el horizonte del mar pidiendo que no fuera tan tonta para que Jack la descubriera

Jack: ¿de qué hablaste con William antes de que nos fuéramos del Holandés Errante?

Angélica: ¡hay pero que molestoso que eres! ¡Quieres saber de qué hable con Will! – dice enojada por el interrogatorio que le estaba haciendo, ante lo que dice ella Jack asiente con la cabeza - ¡pues pregúntaselo a él! – dice para irse caminando enojada hacia el camarote principal y único en el barco cerrando la puerta de un portazo

Jack: pero que carácter…- se pone a pensar sobre la alteración y enojo de ella sobre las preguntas de el -…algo me esta ocultando estoy muy seguro…¡un momento! ¡se metió al camarote y lo cerro con llave! ¡ahora donde duermo yo! – se va corriendo hacia la puerta del camarote principal y comienza a tocar la puerta fuertemente - ¡Angélica, ábreme! – sigue gritando sin tener respuesta, se asoma hacia la cerradura y puede observar por el pequeño orifico que la angelita como le decía el en las noches se encontraba dormida no le quedo mas que de otra de dormir en la cubierta pasaría una noche fría

En el camarote principal Angélica al escuchar como los pasos de Jack se alejaban de la puerta se destapo de la frazada y se paró de la cama para dirigirse hacia un escritorio de donde un cajón que tenia llave la cual la abrió y adentro habían solo dos cosas el muñeco vudú de Jack que había encontrado en la isla cuando este la abandono y la otra cosa era…era…

Angélica: el espejo del reflejo

Era un espejo de mano que a la vista parece algo común pero no era así, el espejo te muestra lo que tú quieres ver, saber o encontrar, en caso de que este espejo caiga en manos de un persona ambiciosa seria la destrucción de todo…

_Recuerdo de Angélica…_

_En un castillo blanco con líneas doradas se encontraba en su habitación una princesa de cinco años jugando alegremente hasta que su querida madre Ana entra por la puerta trayendo algo en la manos, la reina se sienta junto a ella…_

_Angélica: mami ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta toda tierna e inofensiva viendo como su madre tiene algo en las manos_

_Ana: Angélica, dentro de muy pocos días yo voy a viajar y mientras yo esté en ese viaje quiero que tú te encargues de cuidar este espejo – dice entregándole a su hija un espejo de mano dorado_

_Angélica: que bonito espejo – dice para comenzar a mirarse en el espejo pero nota que no se ve su reflejo como en los demás espejos si no que se puede ver a ella jugando alegremente - ¿mami porque no veo mi reflejo?_

_Ana: veras Angélica hace cientos de años cuando existían las brujas en el mundo había un brujo muy poderoso pero a la vez malvado que quería gobernar el universo con sus poderes pero eso no sucedió ya que una bruja más poderosa que este brujo lo encerró en este espejo, el brujo no se podrá ver en este espejo hasta el momento en que caiga en manos malvadas, mientras que no suceda eso el espejo veras el reflejo de lo que tu pienses con solo sostenerlos y si quieres ver tu futuro, pasado, presente, algo que quieres encontrar y lo que quieres saber si tú lo pides, el espejo no funciona en las noches que no aparece la luna ya que la noche es oscura como la maldad del brujo, Angélica promete que vas a cuidar ese espejo sea como sea_

_Angélica: no te preocupes mami yo voy a cuidar este espejo hasta que tu regreses de ese viaje_

_Ana: un viaje que va a durar una eternidad – piensa ella ya que había visto en el espejo su futuro – Angélica dentro de una semana te van a llevar a un lugar muy bonito donde te vas a dedicar a estudiar sobre Dios y te van a enseñar a comportarte como una dama para que dentro de muchos años te llegues a casar y te conviertas en reina _

_Angélica: y ¿mami dónde está mi papi? ¿Por qué nunca lo he visto? ¿Por qué no hay rey en el reino?_

_Ana: tu padre está de viaje por los mares pero cuando sea el año indicado lo conocerás, y lo del rey es porque el rey mi esposo que no es tu padre lo mataron un pirata no se sabe quién pero estoy segura que algún día se descubrirá la verdad – dice tristemente ya que el rey fue su primer amor y pero un mes antes de su matrimonio ella se enamoró de Edward dos meses después ella ya casada de un mes se enteró que estaba embarazada pero no de su esposo si no del pirata de quien se había enamorado Edward, pero ese mismo día le dieron la noticia de que su esposo el rey había muerto siendo acecinado por un pirata _

_Fin del Recuerdo de Angélica_

_Recuerdo de Angélica_

_En el Holandés Errante, en el camarote del capitán se encontraban William sacando el espejo de un cajón con llave para entregárselo a Angélica quien estaba sentada en una silla y él se sienta frente a ella…_

_William: es mejor que tu lo tengas en vez que yo – dice dándole en la mano el espejo _

_Angélica: Will, tenlo tu mira si yo lo tengo cabe la posibilidad de que Jack lo vea o que peor Barbosa lo encuentre y si eso sucede todos estamos perdidos_

_William: Angélica esto te pertenece a ti no a mí, sé que te debes de sentir nerviosa pero tranquila tú me dijiste que este espejo no funciona cuando la luna no aparece en la noche ¿verdad? – ella asiente – ya vez entonces hagan la batalla con Barbosa de noche y si revisa algo solo vera el espejo nada mas_

_Angélica: promete que si para la batalla con Barbosa vas a estar tu para ayudarnos ya que no sé qué pasaría si no logro controlar mis nervios en ese momento_

_William: tranquila te lo juro, ahora mejor ahí que salir antes de que Jack piense mal ya que se ha convertido en un celoso de lo peor – dice levantándose de la silla seguido por ella_

_Angélica: si tienes razón – dice sonriendo_

_Fin del Recuerdo de Angélica_

Angélica: en ese momento no entendía de que trataba ese viaje hasta que crecí y me di cuenta que mi madre se había visto en el espejo…quisiera que el momento de la batalla se demorara años…a veces me pregunto ¿mi futuro será como el de mi madre, terminando enamorada de un pirata y al final muerta por la culpa de él? – dice para dejar el espejo y el muñeco vudú en el cajón y volver a cerrarlo con llave, y seguido se va a dormir a la cama ya que tantos recuerdos la habían cansado

Al siguiente día el Perla Negra zarpo de Tortuga, todos ya estaban en sus puestos aunque faltaba alguien a quien Jack le parecía algo raro de que no saliera y ese alguien era Angélica que aún no había salido del camarote principal, Jack quien ya se había cansado de esperar de que la princesita saliera intenta abrir la puerta del camarote y se lleva con la sorpresa que ya no tenía lave, así que decide entrar…

Jack: Angélica se puede saber porque… - se queda sin palabras al ver que ella aún sigue dormida pero al parecer tienen una pesadilla ya que se esta moviendo mucho, se acerca a ella y la ve – Angélica levántate – dice moviéndola levemente pero nada

_En el sueño de Angélica…_

_Xxxxx: si tu das tu vida el espejo desaparece al igual que el barco de tu padre_

_Angélica: ¿¡Quién eres?! ¡¿Porque no me dejas en paz?! _

_Xxxxx: si no das tu vida el espejo seguirá en las manos malvadas y el barco de tu padre jamás será tuyo_

_Angélica: ¡Por nada pienso dar mi vida!_

_Xxxxx: es tu vida o la vida de tu amado pirata Jack Sparrow_

_Jack: ¡Angélica!_

En la realidad….

Jack: ¡Angélica! – dice el gritando viendo como ella despierta y se sienta en la cama - ¿Cómo te sientes, tuviste una pesadilla? – dice un poco preocupado ya que ella se demoro mucho en no levantarse

Angélica: …Jack… - dice mirándolo a los ojos sintiendo como los ojos de ella quieren llorar y que para nada le gusto ese sueño y eso que para que ella llorara era casi imposible ya que prefería aguantarse el llorar que la vieran así pero eso era diferente

Jack:- ve como ella quiere llorara así que no hace más que abrazarla para darle consuelo aunque no lo admitía le partía el corazón verla llorar, comienza a escuchar unos sollozos era verdadero Angélica estaba llorando - _¡está llorando! ¿Será por mi culpa? ¡Maldición no puedo soportar verla llorar! _– pensaba el – tranquila Angelita todo va a estar bien olvídate de eso, deja de llorar…solo…solo piensa en nosotros

Angélica: - se separa de él rápidamente dándose cuenta que estaba llorando enfrente de Jack y se pone de espaldas para que no la vea y se limpia las lagrima – estás loco Sparrow no existe un nosotros – dice ya dándose la vuelta para verlo normalmente

Jack: ¿Qué pero si…? ¿Ase un momento estabas llorando? – dice confundido ante su actitud

Angélica: creo que te está fallando la cabeza y sal de mi habitación que nadie te dio permiso de entrar – dice empujándolo hacia la puerta para que se valla

Jack: pero…pero…¡que bipolar que eres Angélica! – dice saliendo enojado ósea uno le da consuelo le dice maso menos sus sentimientos y ella lo trata mal y lo vota todavía ¡que descaro!, entonces se da cuenta que todos lo miran ya que había salido gritando - ¡Ustedes que miran cucarachas rastreras! ¡Pónganse a trabajar! – ordena enojado a lo cual todos asustados hacen lo que les ordeno

Cuando Angélica salió del camarote vio que Jack la estaba evitando así que prefirió no hacerle caso ya que también lo evitaría hasta que se olvidara de que ella había llorado su orgullo obviamente estaba primero que nada, Jack seguía ofendido así que decidió no hablarle hasta que ella le pidiera perdón por haberlo tratado mal, entonces de ese modo ninguno de los dos ganaría ya que son unos testarudos y orgullosos.

…

…

Ya habían paso dos días en los que Jack y Angélica no se hablaban se miraban y querían hablarse de nuevo pero su orgullo no los dejaba, uno tendría que darse por vencido para hablar y eso si que seria muy difícil. Era de noche en la cubierta se encontraban solamente Angélica que estaba apoyada en la baranda del barco viendo el mar y la luna que era lo único que alumbraba la noche, Jack se encontraba a cargo del timón del barco y a la vez observando un poco a Angélica quien parecía que no le importaba si no le volvía a hablar, no había ningún ruido en el barco todo era silencio y un silencio incomodo en la cubierta ya que estaba Jack y Angélica solos pero a distancia y separados…

Jack: ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya me canse! ¡Háblame Angélica que no soporto el silencio! – dice ya cansado acercándose a ella

Angélica: ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? – dice hablando normalmente como si no pasara nada a lo cual el pone una cara de enojo – esta bien ya te hablo contento ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Jack: hacia el este, bueno ese es el curso que dice mi brújula - dice dándole la brújula para que ella la vea

Angélica: - toma la brújula, la abre y ve que comienza a girar por todos lados – pero no que esta brújula estaba malograda – dice agitándola para que funcione

Jack: nop, la verdad que esa brújula tiene magia apunta a lo que mas quieres – dice y ve como ella abre la brújula y por un segundo ve como la aguja lo apunta a el capaz sea su imaginación ya que después se voltea al este – ya vez lo que mas quieres tu es el barco de tu padre pues ahí esta tu curso

Angélica: así que por eso muchos quieren tu brújula, interesante – dice entregándosela – bueno ya te hable así que me voy a echar a dormir, hasta mañana – dice caminando rápidamente para encerrarse en el camarote para que ella sola durmiera ahí

Jack: si, hasta mañana – dice volviéndose a olvidar de algo - ¡Angélica! – dice pero ya es tarde ya que la puerta esta cerrada con llave – me gano de nuevo…¡hay pero no quiero dormir aquí hace frio! –

Se hecha en la cubierta ya que dormiría ahí de nuevo ya parecía una costumbre, pasa media hora intenta dormir pero no puede ya que en verdad si hace frio y así no se puede dormir, escucha como una puerta se abre y la única habitación que tiene puerta es el camarote donde el debería de dormir seguro era Angélica porque ¿Quién más podría ser?, escucha como pasos se acercan a el entonces se hace el dormido y siento como algo caliente esta encima de el quiere abrir los ojos pero escucha como…

Angélica: eres un idiota Sparrow…¿Cuándo será el momento que recupere el barco de mi padre?, espero que para ese momento Will cumpla su promesa y este aquí peleando junto a mi si el no esta aquí en ese momento creo que perderé la razón, seguro que si te enteras de lo que dijo Jack ya estarías armando una escena de celos – sonríe y se ríe, a lo cual era cierto ya que como Jack se hacia el dormido la escuchaba y estaba celoso – Jack, tu eres al único que ame y amo – dice haciendo que Jack sonría ya que por su orgullo no lo decía pero también la amaba y siempre la amaría no se lo dijo con todas sus letras cuando la abandono en la isla pero él no era una persona muy expresiva, escucha como los pasos de Angélica se alejan entonces ya puede dormir tranquilo y abrigado, Angélica esta apunto de entrar al camarote pero antes de entrar vuelve a mirar a Jack – pero no puedo y nunca olvidare que mataste a mi padre y juro que algún día me vengare de ti

Continuara…


	4. Un Momento

Continuara…

Al siguiente día, todo se encontraba normal el viento soplaba en dirección del este lo cual les beneficiaba para llegar mas rápido hacia Barbosa, Jack y Angélica se dirigían la palabra como antes pero la verdad que en vez de hablar se enojaban y peleaban pero así eran los dos sacaban su orgullo para ocultar el amor que se tenían mutuamente, en la cubierta se encontraba Jack en el timón cuando de repente…

Jack: ¡Gibbs! – grita para que el venga hacia donde esta

Gibbs: dime Jack – dice ya estando junto a Jack

Jack: quédate con el timo tu necesito hacer algo – dice haciendo que se ponga en el timón

Él se va hacia el camarote principal para buscar el mapa que le había robado a Barbosa cuando estaban robando los cálices, se puso a buscar por todo el lugar el mapa pero no lo encontraba era extraño ¿Quién lo agarraría? ¿Angélica? No ella no podía ser ya que no sabía la existencia de ese mapa, entonces dejo de pensar porque escucho como algo se movía atrás de el volteo rápidamente y vio a su peor pesadilla…

Jack: ¡mono maldito! – dijo cuando lo vio sentado en la cama con el mapa en sus manos y lo comenzó a corretear por todo el camarote - ¡ven aquí! ¡Cuando te atrape te voy a arrojar por la borda! – dice enojado ya que nunca le había caído ese mono además de que se llamaba como el hasta parecía ser más astuto que él

Angélica: ¡Jack! ¡Jack! – entra gritando a buscar al mono al camarote y puede ver como Jack tiene atrapado a Jack en sus manos queriéndolo tirar por una de las ventanas del camarote - ¡Sparrow suelta de inmediato a Jack! – grita enojada

Jack: ¡este mono me odia Angélica! – dice intentándolo tirar de nuevo pero de como Angélica le manda una mirada asesina que en verdad le da miedo – de acuerdo esta vez te salvaste mono asqueroso – dice soltándolo y ve como ese mono se va corriendo directo hacia Angélica y se para en el hombro de ella

Angélica: Sparrow deberías de ser mas educado como Jack – dice dándole comida al mono a lo cual el mono le entrega el mapa que tenia en las manos - ¿Qué es esto? – dice abriendo el mapa que estaba enrollado

Jack: ahh…eso…eso…es – dice tartamudeando ya que no quería que ella se enterara de ese mapa

Angélica: es un mapa – dice observándolo y dándose cuenta que en un lado del mapa que era de forma circular había un lugar donde tenía un cáliz que decía "Agua de Vida" - ¡así que con esto querías encontrar la fuente de la juventud! – dice enojada que le halla ocultado algo importante

Jack: así como tú me dijiste ¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada! – dice enojándose encontrando una excusa para no decirle nada sobre el mapa a ella

Angélica: ¡si nunca hubieras encontrado este mapa mi padre seguiría vivo porque tu no lo hubieras matado! – dice enojada y triste a la vez de recordar a su padre

Jack: ¡y sigues con eso! ¡no te das cuenta a tu padre no le importabas!

Angélica: ¡eso es mentira! ¡ahora que mi padre no esta vivo a quien le puedo importar! – dice enojada pero triste ya que se sentía sola en el mundo

Jack: ¡A mi me importas! – dice tomándola de las muñecas para que la viera fijamente a lo cual ella ante esa respuesta se queda sorprendida, poco a poco los dos se van acercándose mas el uno al otro estaban a punto de besarse pero…

Angélica: ¡pero a mi tu no me importas! – dice alejándose de el ya que su acercamiento la ponía nerviosa ya que lo que decía era una completa mentira, y después de unos segundos de silencio – ten – dice entregándole el mapa a lo cual él lo recibe - ¿para qué quieres ese mapa?

Jack: quiero ver hacia donde se puede dirigir Barbosa– dice mientras examina el mapa

Angélica: si antes estábamos en Tortuga y nos dirigimos hacia el este supongo que se dirigirá a Portugal

Jack: entonces será fácil entrar ya que aquí se encuentra una princesa de un reino muy importante – dice haciendo broma sobre ella

Angélica: no es como crees ese no es territorio español es territorio portugués así que no tengo tanta influencia ahí y además debe de ser rápido ya que si me reconocen me llevarían a Sevilla ya que de seguro Estaus ya debe de estar mandando avisos a todos los lugares

Jack: ese niño mimado se ha obsesionado contigo – dice un poco celoso

Angélica: ya te dije no es mi culpa que todos caigan ante mis encantos – dice coquetamente y sonriendo ante como Jack se pone celoso

Jack: es verdad Angélica esta semana te la has pasado de la muy astuta durmiendo en mi camarote pero ahora no primor hoy duermo yo aquí porque soy el capitán

Angélica: y dígame capitán donde se supone que yo voy a dormir – dice enojada que la este votando

Jack: ahh…no había pensado en eso – dice poniéndose a pensar – supongo que si quieres dormir cómodamente aquí deberás de dormir conmigo – dice sonriendo pícaramente

Angélica: prefiero dormir en la cubierta que dormir contigo – dice queriéndose ir pero el la sostiene del brazo para que lo mire

Jack: Angelita créeme no quisieras dormir en la cubierta pasa mucho frio – dice insistiéndole para que ella no duerma ahí

Angélica: mi nombre es Angélica no Angelita y escúchame bien Sparrow si te atreves a tocarme mientras dormimos a la mañana siguiente no recordaras ni tu nombre – dice para salirse de la habitación

Al día siguiente era de tarde el Perla Negra estaba que desembarca en una isla en medio del Océano Atlántico que de por si era grande y tenia una selva enorme ya que la brújula de Jack indicaba que el Venganza de la Reina Ana se encontraba ahí y pensaron que era una isla pequeña pero era todo lo contrario. Se dividieron por partes algunos que deberían ser muchos cuidarían el perla entre ellos se encontraba Angélica ya que Jack le había ordenado quedarse ahí y todavía para hacerla enojar mas hiso que Pintel y Ragetti se mantuvieran siempre a su lado como sus perros guardianes y los demás se dividieron en dos grupos de los cuales Jack era líder de un grupo y Gibbs del otro grupo.

Angélica se encontraba aburrida viendo la entrada de la selva de la isla hasta que se cansó e ideo un plan para irse a adentrar a la selva, al darse cuenta que Pintel y Ragetti estaban de espaldas hacia ella, sonrió astutamente…

Pintel: ¡Auch! – dice al sentir como alguien le ha golpeado la cabeza y mira para todos lados y los únicos que tenía cerca eran la señorita Angélica que era inofensiva para él y el otro era su amigo - ¡Ragetti porque me pegas!

Ragetti: ¡yo no te he pegado estás loco tú! – Dice extrañado ya que él no recordaba a verle pegado…- ¡Auch! – Dice al sentir como alguien le pega en la cabeza cuando voltea ve a la señorita Angélica que sigue mirando la selva y el otro era… - ¡Pintel! ¿¡Qué te pasa porque me pegas?!

Pintel: ¡cual yo si tu eres el que comenzaste golpeándome a mí! – dice ofendido ose a uno primero lo golpean y después lo acusan

Ragetti: ¡yo no he sido te haz vengado de mi verdad porque según tu yo te golpee!

Y así los dos tontos se comienzan a pelear olvidándose de la orden que les había encargado el capitán de vigilar a Angélica quien ya se encontraba escapándose sigilosamente…

Mientras tanto en lo mas profundo de la selva de la isla cerca del volcán se encontraba parte de la tripulación del Venganza de la Reina Ana con su capitán Barbosa buscando algo que les daría una pista de quien tiene lo que buscan...

Scrum: ¡Capitán Barbosa! ¡Nos informan que el Perla Negra esta en la isla!

Barbosa: bien entonces ¡vámonos ahora mismo! ¡todos al barco! – ordena para que lo dejen solo a lo cual cuando esta solo camina hacia el cofre que habían desenterrado y lo abre ya que no estaba con llave y saca de adentro una carta que dice…

_**España, Sevilla**_

_**Aquí no está el espejo del reflejo**_

_**La Reina Ana **_

Barbosa: ¡maldición!, así que aquí no lo escondió ¿Dónde y Quien lo podrá tener?...- se pregunta y después sonríe malvadamente arrugando el papel y tirándolo hacia el cofre – capaz la adorada hija de Ana y Edward lo sepa – dice malvadamente para después irse del lugar en dirección de su barco

En otro lugar de la selva de la isla en la parte mas adentrada se encontraba el capitán Sparrow quien increíblemente se había perdido entre tantos arboles y lianas parecía que todo fuera igual lo cual lo mareaba e irritaba, cuando de repente escucha un grito de una mujer y la única mujer en toda en la isla era…la única mujer de quien se había enamorado

Jack: jajaja – se ríe al ver como Angélica se encuentra colgada de cabeza al a ver caigo en una trampa en donde tenia atado los pies en una liana que la sujetaba hacia arriba

Angélica: ¡Sparrow deja de reírte y desátame! – dice enojada de que se riera de ella

Jack: primero dime… ¡porque no te quedaste en el barco!

Angélica: estaba aburrida y soy libre como el viento, además los perros guardianes que me pusiste sí que resultaron ser bien inteligentes – dice burlonamente – me desataría yo sola pero no traje mi espada

Jack: bueno ya que como dices tú eres como el viento libre pues entonces libérate tu sola – dice volteándose y comenzando a caminar

Angélica: ¡No! ¡Jack espera! – dice preocupada de que se valla y la deje sola en medio de la selva

Jack: si – dice volteándose lentamente y sonriendo triunfante - ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

Angélica: - resopla enojada y pone para de niña buena después – Jack por favor me podrías ayudar

Jack: - se ríe – la verdad es que nunca hago un favor pero como estoy de ánimos te voy a ayudar preciosa – dice sonriendo coquetamente y con su espada corta la liana que la tenia colgada a lo cual el al ver que ella va a caer de inmediato la agarra de manera nupcial antes de que caiga a lo cual los dos se quedan viéndose a los ojos

Angélica: suéltame – dice ella mientras intenta soltarse a lo cual él al darse cuenta eso la suelta sin ningún problema – y ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta viendo al alrededor pero lo único que podía ver eran árboles y lianas

Jack: a mí que me preguntas si yo estoy…- no dice nada mas dándose cuenta que se iba a humillar diciéndole que no sabia en donde estaban – no te interesa de acuerdo – dice dándole la espalda enojado

Angélica: no me digas que – dice poniendo cara de impresión y comienza a reír burlonamente – el famoso Capitán Jack Sparrow que recorrió los siete mares esta…¡perdido! – dice al final matándose de la risa

Jack: ya cállate – dice enojado volteándola a ver a lo cual ella no deja de reír – ni que fuera tan gracioso – dice queriendo que ella dejara de reír pero de pronto escucha como algo se mueve entre los arbustos que están cerca de ellos – Angélica silencio – dice queriendo escuchar pero ella no le hace caso – Angélica no respires ni te muevas – dice tapándole la boca con su mano – escucha silenciosamente – dice dejando todo en completo silencio y de pronto se escucha un…un…

Un león sale de los arbustos gruñendo dispuesto a atacarlos a lo cual Jack corre pensando que ella lo seguía todo lo contrario ya que Angélica había quedado impresionada al ver que león el intenta acercársele para atraparla cuando de repente Jack la jala de la mano haciendo correr junto a él velozmente ya que el león los comenzaba a perseguir cuando de repente se detienen antes de caer ya que habían llegado a una cascada enorme…

Jack: tenemos que saltar – dice dándose cuenta que ella no quiere saltar

Angélica: ¡estas loco! ¡salta tu si quieres pero yo no!

Jack: prefieres morir con el león o salvarte junto a mi, además cuando estábamos en búsqueda de la fuente de la juventud tu ibas a saltar que paso ahora ¿ya te acobardaste?

Angélica: no en realidad no iba saltar ya sabía que tu ibas a saltar, y si prefiero morir con el león antes de estar contigo

Jack: pues yo no te pienso dejar aquí – dice tomándola de la cintura cargándola y tapándole la boca para saltar junto a ella

Los dos saltan bueno una obligada pero saltan juntos justo antes de que el león llegara hacia donde antes estaban ellos, cuando los dos caen al agua Jack flota de inmediato al igual que Angélica y miran hacia la cima de la cascada y ahí se encontraba el león gruñendo enojado y después se va a lo cual ellos se miran para comenzar a reírse y a celebrar que se hallan salvando burlándose del león que los quería comer cuando ya se calman de tanto reír…

Angélica: ya es de noche – dice mirando hacia el cielo

Jack: será mejor que salgamos del agua – dice saliendo del lago seguido de Angélica y comenzando a caminar los dos por la enorme selva

Angélica: ¿y ahora cómo vamos a saber en dónde está el perla negra si ya es de noche?

Jack: tendremos que acampar aquí – dice dejando de caminar – yo voy a ir por algo de comer y tu ve por leña – dice dándose la vuelta pero…

Angélica: ¡No! – dice volteándolo un poco preocupada ya que no le gustaba andar sola por las noches – mejor vamos juntos porque si vamos por separado nos vamos a volver a perder

Jack: no será que la princesita le tiene miedo a la noche – dice en tono burlesco y riéndose – pero ya no importa vamos los dos como ordene su majestad – dice haciendo reverencia haciéndose el gracioso

Los dos se fueron a buscar comida y leña para hacer una fogata, con la comida tuvieron que ir a un lago en donde los dos se pusieron a nadar para encontrar pescados en donde se la pasaron riendo y después ignorándose ya que les incomodaba reírse juntos, seguido se fueron a recoger leña en donde se divirtieron como Jack se creía haciéndose el fuerte por recoger más leña se calló en un charco haciendo reír a Angélica y comenzándola a perseguir jugando a las chapadas como si fueran niños, ya después volvieron al lugar en donde comenzaron a hacer la fogata y después comer los pescados ya fritos por el fuego de la fogata, los dos se encontraban distanciados uno al otro ya que estaban frente a frente pero bien separados por la fogata y cada uno sentados apoyando sus espaldas en un árbol cuando de repente Angélica comienza a estornudar…

Jack: ya vez te dije que te salieras del agua rápido – dice parándose para acercarse a ella y sacándose su abrigo

Angélica: no es eso, es que alguien está hablando de mi persona ¡achu! – dice tranquilamente y volviendo a estornudar cuando de repente…

Jack: - le pone su abrigo a ella para que deje de estornudar y se sienta a su lado, entonces ella vuelva a estornudar – pequeña tonta ¿Quién va a estar hablando de ti? – dice mientras pone su mano en la frente de ella y después ponerla en la suya – parece que no tienes fiebre

Angélica: gracias por cuidarme – dice un poco tímida y casi susurrando ante ese acto tan tierno - ¿tú no tienes frio?

Jack: no mucho…si quieres darme calor acércate a mí – dice evitando verla a la cara ya que estaba un poco sonrojado - _¡¿Maldición que me pasa?! ¡¿Porque me sonrojo?!_ – lo piensa extrañado ante como el reacciona

Angélica solamente sonríe y se acerca a Jack poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras que él rodea su hombro con su brazo mientras que las luciérnagas los acompañan haciendo que esa sea uno de sus mejores momentos románticos que han tenido desde que se reencontraron, y así juntos los dos se duermen.

Continuara…


	5. ¿No se enamora?

Continuara…

Al día siguiente los dos despertaron discutiendo y justamente antes de que la tripulación los encontrara ya que si hubieran estado cinco minutos ante se hubieran encontrado con un momento "cursi" según los dos. Ya con toda la tripulación de búsqueda con ellos se fueron en dirección del volcán ya que era el único lugar que no había recorrido, cuando rodearon todo el volcán no encontraron nada hasta que encontraron el cofre a lo cual todos no vieron el papel de adentro y Jack ordeno de irse hacia el barco, Angélica a diferencia de los demás si vio el papel…

Jack: primor no tenemos todo el tiempo para esperarte – dice sarcásticamente ya que ella se demoraba pero se da cuenta que ella no lo escucha se acerca a ella y se da cuenta que ella esta viendo una carta que había dentro del cofre que el no se hacia dado cuenta - ¿De dónde es esa carta Angélica? – dice queriendo coger la carta pero ella no se la quiere dar

Angélica: no te interesa ese es asunto mío Sparrow

Jack: pues te falta decir que yo soy quien te estoy ayudando para recuperar el barco de tu padre así que todo me interesa – dice quitándole la carta astutamente y leyéndola rápidamente antes de que ella se la quite nuevamente - ¿La reina Ana, ese nombre no sé por qué pero se me es familiar? – dice pensativamente ya que tenia el presentimiento de saber quien era la de la carta

Angélica: será mejor que regresemos a tu barquito para seguir a Barbosa que de seguro ya se nos escapo de nuevo – dice enojada y un poco nerviosa a la vez de que Jack atara cabos y se de cuenta de la verdad

Los dos caminan y se reúnen de nuevo con la tripulación que después de minutos y horas de caminar hacia dirección de donde se oculta el sol regresaron al Perla Negra y zarparon siguiendo su dirección hacia el este ya que aun la brújula apuntaba que Barbosa se encontraba en esa dirección.

Al siguiente día Jack aún seguía igual de pensativo sobre el nombre "La Reina Ana" sentía que ya había escuchado ese nombre pero no recordaba en donde o quien lo había mencionado por otro lado también se sentía confundido por Angélica antes decía que sentía sensaciones hacia ella pero ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué tipo de sensaciones?, dudaba de si mismo la verdad es que esa tarde que los dos se perdieron la verdad no iba a mentirse a si mismo se divirtió como nunca sabia que se había divertido así hace años cuando había tenido una relación con Angélica y eso era lo que confundía. Era de mañana en la cubierta se encontraba Jack revisando que todo estuviera en marcha para que llegaran mas rápido donde Barbosa cuando de repente se da cuenta que alguien faltaba en la cubierta enojado bajo hacia el interior del barco en donde duermen los tripulantes, cuando llego vio a…

Jack: ¡Gibbs! ¡cerdo asqueroso! ¡levántate! – dice tirándolo de la hamaca para que de una sola se levante

Gibbs: ¡si dime Jack! – dice un poco atolondrado y abriendo los ojos del sueño

Jack: ¡quien te crees para dormir hasta tarde! – dice regañándolo y después se sienta en la hamaca pensativo - ¡Gibbs puedes quedarte si me dices! ¿Quién es la reina Ana? – le pregunta a lo cual este se mata de la risa ante esa pregunta - ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!

Gibbs: jajaja…Jack se ve que no conoces a la señorita Angélica, la Reina Ana es la madre de la señorita Angélica todo el mundo sabe eso ¿Por qué crees que el ex barco de Barbanegra se llamaba "El Venganza De La Reina Ana"?

Jack: ¡Claro! Con razón ese nombre se me hacia conocido – dice cuando se le prende el foco de su cerebro y después pararse para regresar a la cubierta pero antes - ¡Gibbs! ¡Apúrate y sube a la cubierta! – dice regañándolo ya que veía que Gibbs se quería volver a echar a dormir

Gibbs: pero si me dijiste que me quedaba si te dijera quien era la Reina Ana y te lo dije – dice defendiéndose además que tenia sueño

Jack: error, yo ya sabia quien era La Reina Ana solo que no lo recordaba es diferente así que ¡sube en este mismo momento antes de que te haga caminar por la plancha! – lo dice ordenando para que él se valla corriendo hacia la cubierta a lo cual Jack se ríe

Al salir del interior del barco dirigiéndose hacia la cubierta Jack busco con su mirada a Angélica ya que tenia que hacerle unas preguntas sobre esa carta, cuando la vio ella se encontraba en el timón se dirigió hacia ella y se paro a su costado…

Angélica: ¿Qué quieres Sparrow? – le pregunta directa ella ya que no era muy normal que él se acerque a ella

Jack: no se por donde comenzar a ya se ¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer que la Reina Ana era tu madre?

Angélica: no me lo preguntaste o me equivoco – le dice a lo cual ella tenia razón ya que el en ningún momento le pregunto a ella – además es mi vida y si la Reina Ana es mi madre y yo decido mantenerlo oculto que te interesa

Jack: pues me interesa porque en ese carta decía algo sobre el espejo del reflejo ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¡Y no me niegues nada porque estoy seguro que tu entendiste muy bien el mensaje de esa carta! – dice astutamente

Angélica: el espejo…espejo…¡Sparrow esa carta no tiene nada que ver con la búsqueda del barco de mi padre! ¡así que te pido que no me preguntes cosas en las que no te incumben!

Jack: ¡hay pero que insoportable que eres! ¡acaso no me puedes responder ninguna pregunta! – dice enojado y se va dejándola sola

Angélica: _necesito ser más discreta en cuanto al espejo y negarle todo a Jack sobre ese tema _– lo piensa para si misma ya que era verdad hace un rato se había puesto nerviosa y estaba a punto de decir la verdad

Desde ese momento hasta el día siguiente en la tarde Jack no le había hablado a Angélica ya que estaba enojado con ella la ignoraba por completo, lo cual a ella obviamente le enojada la trataba como si no existiera y eso ya no lo permitiría. Ya era de noche en el Perla Negra, en la cubierta se encontraba Jack en el timón ya que le tocaba cuidar en la noche, cuando de repente escucha como una puerta se habré y escucha como pasos se hacer hacia él era…

Angélica: Sparrow me puedes decir porque rayos no me has hablado desde ayer – le pregunta a lo cual él no responde y la sigue ignorando y eso la enoja mas – Ya cansaré quieres! Háblame de una maldita vez o acaso piensas ignorarse toda la vida!

Jack:- se ríe – hay Angélica me alegra saber que soy tan importante para ti como para que me ruegues que te dirija la palabra – dice sarcásticamente y haciéndose el gracioso – esta bien señorita Teach usted es perdonará por su capitán

Angélica: hay ya deja de hacerte el gracioso y ahora que ya me piensas hablarme me voy a mi camarote o acaso necesito el permiso del capitán para irme

Jack: efectivamente necesitas mi permiso y no tienes concebido ese pedido es denegado – dice haciéndose el gracioso a lo cual los dos se ríen después de eso los dos miran el horizonte que esta con una noche despejada sin nubes y con solo la luna alumbrándolos – Angélica dime, a que le tienes miedo? – le pregunta intrigado por la respuesta

Angélica: y porque piensas que te voy a responder esa pregunta – le dice a lo cual el pone cara de cachorro triste y el muy bien sabia que ella no podía resistirse a esa cara - ya esta bien te voy a decir pero deja de hacer esa cara

Jack: ya se que soy irresistible para ti preciosa – dice galantemente esperando la respuesta de ella

Angélica: le tengo miedo a… a…a terminar casada, viviendo en paz y amor, y lo peor seria teniendo hijos ya que eso me convertiría en una mujer normal… ahora responderme tu, cual es tu mas valioso tesoro?

Jack: tu…tu comprenderás que tengo muchos tesoros comenzando como mi querido barco – dice queriendo ocultar lo que había dicho al principio ya que le había dicho que su valioso tesoro era ella

Angélica: Sparrow tengo sueño ya me puedo retirar al camarote – dice bostezando al final ya que se encontraba cansada

Jack: si duerme Angelita… digo Angélica – dice corrigiéndose al final y evitando mirarla ya que se había sonrojado por llamarla de esa manera

Las horas que se pasaron en la noche fueron un cansancio para Jack ya que se tenia que quedar cuidando que nadie los atacara quería irse a dormir con Angélica aunque la verdad ella siempre marcaba distancia pero aunque sea tenia una cama suave no tenia que estar parado. Ya estaba amaneciendo recién, Angélica se levanto temprano y se dio cuenta que Jack no se encontraba en el camarote salió a la cubierta a ver si estaba ahí entonces lo vio ahí parado manejando el timón pero con los ojos cerrados, se acerca a él silenciosamente para no levantarlo y lo mira de cerca cuando de repente…

Jack: - de un movimiento rápido la toma de la cintura y la abraza por la espaldas – Angélica – dice el con los ojos cerrados suspirando mientras huele el aroma de ella

Angélica: Sparrow suéltame que en cualquier momento alguien puede subir – dice queriendo soltarse pero no puede

Jack: Angélica – dice suspirando y poco a poco va abriendo los ojos y al ver el momento incomodo en el que estaba la suelta

Angélica: ¿se puede saber que te pasa? ¿y porque me abrazaste así? – pregunta ella mientras lo mira extraño ya que Jack no hacia esas cosas con ella

Jack: estaba dormido acaso no se notaba – dice sarcásticamente ocultando que la verdad cuando oyó los pasos si sabia que era ella y además que estaba despierto un poco – y me puedes decir tu que hacías aquí tan temprano

Angélica: vine a ver el amanecer y me topé con el capitán durmiendo en hora de guardia – dice burlonamente

Todo el día Angélica y Jack se la pasaron discutiendo y a la vez conversando.

Cuando hablaban Jack se sentía extraño ya que ante cualquier risa, sonrisa o gesto de ella no podía evitar sonreír como idiota y sentir como su estomago habían cosas revoloteando así como al expresión "mariposas en el estomago" pero el no creía en eso, a veces le sudaban las manos cuando ella le preguntaba sobre cualquier temía meter la pata y hacer que Angélica se enojara con él, a él para nada le gustaba esas cosas que le pasaban.

Por el otro lado, Angélica estaba confundida su mente estaba mas que segura que ya no amaba o quería de alguna manera a Jack Sparrow y eso igual decía su corazón hace meses pero ahora ante cualquier acercamiento de Jack su corazón se aceleraba como loco no lo podía creer pero estaba comenzando a sentir lo que sentía hace años por Jack y eso debería de terminar ahí si o si debería de alejarse ya no quería sufrir.

Al día siguiente, Gibbs: ¿Jack te encuentras bien? – dice al ver como el capitán se encuentra raro últimamente

Jack: no lo se Gibbs creo que estoy enfermo siento que mi corazón late fuerte y además que a veces me sudan las manos no se que tengo – dice extrañado y en verdad siendo sincero como rara vez lo era

Gibbs: yo mismo te puedo decir que enfermedad tienes – dice sonriendo - ¿quieres que te diga como se llama? – a lo cual el capitán asiente con la cabeza – tienes es la enfermedad de LE

Jack: ¿y que tipo de enfermedad es esa? ¿Cómo se cura? ¿y que significa LE?

Gibbs: es el tipo de enfermedad que te da cuando estas cerca de una joven a quien amas, no se cura, y LE significa Locamente Enamorado – dice sonriendo ya que sabiendo lo que sentía su amigo por la señorita Angélica

Jack: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa enfermedad no existe!...y yo no estoy enamorado de Angélica – dice orgulloso y enojado pero a la vez con un leve sonrojo que la verdad nunca recordaba haberse sonrojado

Gibbs: y quien metió en la conversación a la señorita Angélica – dice con tono de triunfador – admítelo Jack te has enamorado de la señorita Angélica aunque la verdad creo que siempre lo has estado

Jack: ¡estás loco! ¡Jack Sparrow nunca se enamora!...y sabes que no tengo porque hablar de esto contigo me voy – dice yéndose hacia el camarote

Continuara…


	6. Recordando

Continuara…

Al día siguiente en el Perla Negra era de tarde, todos como siempre y raramente se encontraban trabajando algunos en la cubierta y otros en el interior del barco.

Jack durante toda la mañana perseguía a Angélica para molestarla no sabía porque pero le gustaba cuando ella sonreía y se enojaba junto a él ¿capaz si tendría el síndrome de LE (Locamente Enamorado)? Pero ¡No! ¡Era su imaginación! ¡El Capitán Jack Sparrow nunca se enamora! Y eso lo decía con todo orgullo a él lo único que le interesaba eran las riquezas, las aventuras y las relaciones no duraderas ósea de un solo día. Una vez había sentido "sensaciones" pero al final todo había salido mal y de la quien había sentido "sensaciones" era Angélica ¿Por qué el destino los unía? ¿acaso ellos deberían de estar juntos? Eso se preguntaba y negaba él, aceptaba que en el pasado capaz halla sentido algo por ella pero cuando estaba maso menos seguro de lo que sentía se dio cuenta que mientras que ella este a su lado Angélica correría peligro y eso no era lo que quería además que en parte se dejó llevar por la ambición.

En la cubierta se encontraban algunos tripulantes asegurándose de que todo este en orden como había dicho el capitán, Jack y Angélica se encontraban en una esquina del barco apoyándose en la baranda del barco mirando hacia el mar mientras peleaban pero no como peleas así de enojo si no peleas de risa y chiste claro mientras se hacían preguntas

Jack: recuerdas la canción que siempre cantábamos cuando estábamos en las playas – dice mirándola sonrientemente

Angélica: como olvidar además la gente nos miraba bueno a parte que yo tenia iba vestida de princesa y tú de pirata – dice sonriéndole y riéndose junto a él

(Sterling Knight & Anna Margaret - Something about the Sunshine w/ Lyrics (Starstruck Soundtrack))

_Recuerdo de Jack y Angélica…_

_**Wake up to the blue sky,**____**  
><strong>__**Grab your shades and lets go for a ride.**____**  
><strong>__**Breakfast by the ocean,**____**  
><strong>__**We'll do lunch at sunset and vine.**___

_Era de mañana en el convento escuela mas prestigioso de Sevilla y ya se podría decir de toda España por los pasadizos se encontraba una joven hermosa con un vestido crema con dibujos de flores doradas, su cabello suelto como de costumbre pero encima llevaba una vincha de diamantes, ella se dirigía hacia la ventana en donde de costumbre se veía con su nuevo amigo pirata pero antes de que llegara ve como Jack ya estaba dentro del convento se dirige rápidamente hacia él…_

_Angélica: Jack pero que haces aquí te dije que me tenías que esperar afuera no dentro – dice empujándolo levemente para que saliera del convento_

_Jack: pero Angélica que tiene de malo que entre ¿Qué solo porque soy un pirata? – dice el en broma a lo cual ella le pone una cara de ¿enserio? Y después los dos se ríen – ya está bien me voy pero tu vienes conmigo_

_Angélica: - se ríe – sabes tienes algo especial que logras convencerme a hacer cualquier cosa – dice saliendo del convento junto a su amigo para irse a pasear juntos _

_**Everydays a dream in California,**____**  
><strong>__**Every night the stars come out to play**____**  
><strong>__**Wish that I could always feel this way!**___

_En la noche en un campo verdoso y llano de tantos que se encuentra casi a las afueras de Sevilla se encontraban dos jóvenes echados de espalda en el campo al costado de una fogata que habían prendido ya que en la noche hacia un poco de frio, los dos se encontraban observando las estrellas ya que esa noche había luna llena y además el cielo oscuro se había llenado de estrellas que iluminaban todo mientras que los dos jóvenes conversaban agradablemente…_

_Angélica:…entonces me enseñaron que si unías los puntos de las estrellas formabas dibujos y letras o palabras que suelen ser verdaderas – dice contándole sobre lo que le habían dicho en el convento escuela_

_Jack: pues entonces esas estrellas forman la letra A – dice mientras que con su dedo hace como si uniera las estrellas formando la letra que dice – a su costado esta la letra J – dice mientras hace lo mismo que hizo con la letra anterior – y esas dos letras están dentro de un corazón – dice haciendo un corazón con las estrellas_

_Angélica: son nuestras iniciales – dice dándose cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo a lo cual se sonroja un poco _

_Jack: pues entonces las estrellas dicen que vamos a estar juntos – dice mientras le sonríe y le toma a la mano a lo cual ella también le sonríe_

_**There's something about the sunshine baby**____**  
><strong>__**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**____**  
><strong>__**Out of these world for the first time baby**____**  
><strong>__**Oooh! is alright**____**  
><strong>__**There's something about the sunshine**____**  
><strong>__**there's something about the sunshine**___

_En la mañana los dos estaban paseando por toda la ciudad de Sevilla pero a la vez ocultándose de los guardias o alguien que sea de la realeza por dos cosas, una porque Angélica era la princesa y si la veían fuera del convento escuela la mandarían a un internado muy lejos aunque la verdad era que ella no le había dicho a su amigo que ella era la princesa, segundo era porque Jack tenia apariencia de pirata ya que era un pirata y si lo veían lo colgaban en la orca. Los dos se encontraban caminando en un parque no muy transcurrido pero que estaba lleno de vida y además el sol estaba radiante…_

_Angélica: Jack ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que consigas ese barco del que tanto me hablas?_

_Jack: bueno veras Angélica para conseguir el Perla Negra necesito ir a Port Royal y para ir hay falta mucho tiempo – dice ya que era verdad necesitaba mucho dinero para conseguir un barco que lo llevara a Port Royal ya que se encontraba demasiado lejos tenia que cruzar todo el mar atlántico - y tu ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que salgas del convento escuela?_

_Angélica: algunos meses, pero eso no importa ahora ¡Mira! – dice señalando algo en el cielo a lo cual el mira hacia donde señala pero no hay nada voltea a verla y ve como ella esta corriendo lejos de el_

_Jack: ¡Angélica! – dice comenzando a correr para perseguirla, los dos parecían dos niños jugando a las chapadas en ese momento _

_**In Hollywood we're rockin'**____**  
><strong>__**In Malibu we hang out and chill**____**  
><strong>__**Is all about the shoppin'**____**  
><strong>__**from Melrose to Beverly Hills**___

_En un bosque era de día eso era bueno para alguien ya que iluminaba el lugar porque tenia que estar atenta de no ser atacada por su contrincante, cuando de repente…Jack sale de un árbol grande y comienza a atacarla a lo cual ella le responde de la misma manera utilizando su espada, a pesar de que ella recién comenzaba a manejar la espada respondía bien y sin problema como si ya supiera eso desde tiempo. _

_Jack le estaba enseñando a pelear con la espada a Angélica ya que a ella le dio curiosidad aprender como pelear con espada ya que a él siempre lo veía con su espada así que le pidió que le enseñara a lo cual él no pudo evitar decir que sí._

_Ambos peleaban fantástico ya que mientras peleaban caminaban y evitaban los obstáculos del bosque como los choques con los árboles, las piedras y los arbustos, a pesar de que una pelea debería ser seria ellos se divertían y reían._

_**Everywhere is a scene and now we're in it**____**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna paint this town alone,**____**  
><strong>__**when I see you smile I always feel at home!**___

_En las afueras de Sevilla cerca del mar había un lugar donde una parte era un poco playa con arena y mas adelante había pasto con arboles, era un lugar hermoso ya que estaba atardeciendo y se podía observar como era la puesta del sol en el mar, Jack y Angélica estaban caminando alegremente por hay cuando al ver que ya era de tarde se sentaron casi a oriyas del mar…_

_Angélica: Jack ¿tu no extrañas tu hogar, porque la verdad no te creería si me dijeras que vienes de España? – dice un poco en broma al final a lo cual los dos se ríen_

_Jack: bueno a veces pero… - dice mientras la ve a lo cual ella le sonríe - …mientras este a tu lado es suficiente como para que me sienta en mi hogar – dice sonriéndole a lo cual ella también le sonríe alegre y feliz_

_**There's something about the sunshine, baby!**____**  
><strong>__**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**____**  
><strong>__**LA's a breeze with the palm trees swayin'**____**  
><strong>__**Oooh! is alright**___

_En la Catedral de Santa María de la Sede de Sevilla, se encontraban Angélica que caminaba según como Jack la guiaba ya que él le había tapado los ojos con sus dos manos ya que le tenía una sorpresa…_

_Angélica: Jack ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos? – dice un poco desesperada y emocionada _

_Jack: aunque los abras no podrás ver ya que yo te estoy tapando los ojos – lo dice burlonamente a lo cual los dos se ríen mientras caminan, después de caminar un poco más él se detiene y le saca las manos de los ojos – ya puedes abrir tus ojos – dice sonriente a lo cual ella lo hace de inmediato - ¡sorpresa!_

_Ella se queda sorprendida al ver que los dos se encontraban en la torre en donde toca la campana de la catedral de santa maría de la sede de Sevilla al lugar que siempre quiso ir ósea si había ido pero nunca se había subido hacia la parte de arriba de la torre en donde toca la campana siempre quiso ir ahí, desde ese lugar se podía observar toda Sevilla y era fantástico ya que era de día y el sol alumbraba todo con sus rayos además que el cielo estaba despejado y las nubes blancas volaban haciendo que ese momento sea perfecto…_

_Angélica: ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡gracias Jack! – dice y de inmediato lo abraza feliz de que lo que mas quería cuando era niña se halla cumplido _

_Jack: __**Now that you're here**__**!**_

_****__Angélica:__** (**__**now that you're here!)**_

___Jack: __**It's suddenly clear**_

___Angélica: __**(It's suddenly clear)**_

___Jack y Angélica:_

_**The sun's coming' through!**____**  
><strong>__**I never knew!**____**  
><strong>__**Whatever I do, is better with you!**____**  
><strong>_

_Angélica__: __**(It's better with you)**_

_Los dos cantaban como locos __felices mientras la campana sonaba y ellos se tapaban los oídos con las manos pero igual cantaban juntos y eso era lo que les alegraba, las personas que se encontraban en la calle se dieron cuenta de que habían dos personas en la torre a lo cual entre ellos estaban unos guardias que de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que había un pirata ahí entonces se dirigieron hacia dentro de la catedral para atraparlo y enviarlo a la orca. Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de que los perseguían de inmediato salieron corriendo en dirección de la salida.___

_**There's something about the sunshine baby**____**  
><strong>__**(there's something about it!)**____**  
><strong>__**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**____**  
><strong>__**(whole new light)**____**  
><strong>__**Out of these world for the first time baby (yeah!)**____**  
><strong>__**Oooh! Is alright (it's alright!)**____**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**There's something about the sunshine baby**____**  
><strong>__**(there's something about it!)**____**  
><strong>__**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**____**  
><strong>__**(a whole new light)**____**  
><strong>__**Out of these world for the first time baby (ooh!)**____**  
><strong>__**Oooh! Is alright**_

_En la tarde, en las afueras de Sevilla en un monte verdoso con árboles que se encontraba cerca a la playa se encontraban Jack y Angélica caminando por ahí alegres de que se hallan escapado de los guardias, los dos ya cansados de correr y caminar se sientan en el pasto mirando el atardecer desde el lugar que tenía una buena vista…_

_Jack: ¿te gusto la sorpresa verdad? – dice ya sabiendo la respuesta pero queriendo que ella se lo dijera_

_Angélica: me encanto Jack – dice acercándose a él y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras le sonríe_

_Jack: que amable _

_Angélica: que respetuoso_

_Jack: que educada_

_Angélica: que caballeroso – dice siguiendo el juego que hacían de decirse halagos_

_Jack: que hermosa _

_Angélica: que...que…que caballeroso – dice riéndose ya que ella debería de decirle un halago mas pero repitió lo mismo a lo cual los dos se ríen_

_Jack: ya pues Angélica – dice pidiéndole que le diga su halago_

_Angélica: está bien, que...que…que lindo – dice riéndose_

_Jack: tranquila yo ya se que soy lindo – dice y se ríe junto a ella_

_Angélica: sabes a veces pienso que tu quieres algo mas que una amistad conmigo jajaja ¡Qué tontería! – dice mientras se ríe de la tontería que pensaba pero a la vez esta un poco triste ya que esa idea no le desagradaba para nada a ella_

_Jack: pues estas en lo cierto Angélica…tú me gustas – dice viéndola de frente a lo cual ella queda sorprendida y él a no tener una respuesta la besa a lo cual ella al principio no responde el beso pero después de salir del shock le responde ya que ella sentía lo mismo que él_

_Angélica: tu también me gustas Jack – dice sonriente esperando a que él la bese de nuevo lo cual sucede de inmediato _

_****__**There's something about the sunshine, baby!**____**  
><strong>__**(Something about it!)**____**  
><strong>__**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**____**  
><strong>__**(new light!)**____**  
><strong>__**LA's a breeze with the palm trees swaying'**____**  
><strong>__**Oooh! Is alright (it's alright!)**_

_Fin del Recuerdo de Jack y Angélica_

Jack: unos momentos maravillosos – dice alegre mientras suspira

Angélica: que tú los trastes a la basura cuando me abandonaste – dice enojada y en forma de reclamo ya que lo que decía era verdad pero a lo cual Jack no responde – me podrías decir en qué momento le vamos a quitar el barco de mi padre a Barbosa

Jack: Angélica ¿Por qué quieres tener el barco de tu padre? – dice un poco curioso no respondiéndole la pregunta

Angélica: pero que molestoso que eres Sparrow, ya te lo he dicho lo quiero porque naturalmente me debería pertenecer a mí

Jack: sabes te has convertido en una gran mentirosa pero a mí no me engañas te conozco perfectamente yo te transforme en lo que eres una pirata

Angélica: y que quieres que te lo gradezca, el que sea una pirata no es por ti, es por mi padre por mis venas corre la sangre pirata de mi padre

Jack: podrías dejar de hablar de tu padre como si fuera un santo por si no recuerdas si no fuera por mi tu padre hubiera preferido que tu murieras en vez que él, acaso no te das cuenta de la única persona a quien en verdad le importas soy yo

Angélica: si en verdad te importara como dices tú no me hubieras dejado abandonada el día en que por fin me iba del convento diciéndome el día de mi cumpleaños que me amabas todo fue una actuación tuya cuando me dijiste que me amabas, solamente pensaste en ti mismo cuando me dejaste sola – dice enojada y furiosa y yéndose a otro lugar de la cubierta ya que no tenía ganas de hablar más con Jack

Jack: _las cosas no sucedieron como tú piensas Angélica _– lo piensa sinceramente ya que lo que decía era verdad el no tenia intención de abandonarla pero no lo pudo evitar

_Recuerdo de Jack… _

_Hace dos días había dejado a Angélica en el convento ya que en una batalla que tuvieron ellos dos solos contra unos piratas ella había salido herida y el desesperado la dejo en el convento sabiendo que ahí la auxiliarían. _

_Él se sentía fatal por su culpa ella estaba herida y al borde de la muerte capaz ya que la herida era cerca del corazón, nunca pensó que si Angélica su novia a su lado correría peligro uno de los piratas desgraciados que los atacaron le dijo "tú eres un pirata que corre riesgos en cambio ella no está acostumbrada a eso, si sigue a tu lado terminara muerta un día" _

_¿Capaz tenía razón? Cuando conoció a Angélica y supo que ella venia de una familia adinerada su primer interés fue robarle todo el dinero que podía para tener un barco e irse a Port Royal pero no contó con la posibilidad de que se fuera a enamorar de ella y de su forma de ser tan bipolar un día estaba feliz y al otro no y eso hacía que cada día fuera diferente y nunca se cansara de ella_

_Se estaba dando cuenta que solo faltaba un mes para que ella salga del convento, se estaba decidiendo en dejarla a Angélica, total ella regresaría con sus padres a vivir una vida de lujos, nadie había descubierto que ella esta con un pirata como él, lejos de él estaría a salvo del peligro. Además él necesitaba irse a Port Royal para ver lo del Perla Negra y si llevaba a Angélica con él tenía que estar al tanto de ella para que no le pasara nada malo eso sería una intervención para conseguir ese barco que siempre quiso_

_Poco a poco se fue volviendo egoísta pensando solo en él y se dejó llevar por la ambición de querer tener el Perla Negra, Angélica seguía en el convento ya que tenía que recuperarse y él no la visitaba quería alejarse de ella solamente el día del cumpleaños de ella le entregaría su regalo y le confesaría lo que siente por ella para después sin decirle nada irse muy lejos de ella_

_Fin del Recuerdo de Jack…_

Jack: ¿de los errores se aprende no? – se dijo para si mismo – y los errores cometido hay que arreglarlos – dice mientras miraba a Angélica quien se encontraba en el timón manejando el barco

Continuara…

**Gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ya que tengo tareas del colegio y muchas cosas mas como vagar jajaja, siendo sincera primero estaba en que esta historia iba a ser de unos como cinco capítulos pero después se me vinieron ideas a la mente viendo películas de los años en que existían los piratas y no me pude resistir en alargar la historia. :D**

**Una pregunta para todas, cuantos años creen que tienen Jack y Angélica? **

**Bye**

**Nuriagomez**


	7. Al fin juntos

Continuara…

En el camarote principal se encontraba Angélica quien estaba extraña ante las nubes que se habían aparecido en la tarde ya que esas nubes solo aparecían cuando algo malo iba a suceder y ella misma lo sabía ya que su padre antes hacia esas nubes cuando iba a hundir un barco, se encontraba sentada guardando el muñeco vudú de Jack entre su ropa y también iba a guardar el espejo cuando de repente la puerta se abre y cierra voltea y ve que es…

Jack: Angélica ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice confundido ya que hace muchos minutos la había visto en la cubierta y ve como ella le da la espalda y cierra un cajón - ¿Qué es lo que me estas escondiendo?

Angélica: solo vine a revisar algo y no estoy escondiendo nada que a ti te interese – dice parándose de la silla para mirarlo fijamente – y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jack: este es el camarote del capitán y yo soy el capitán – dice con tono de triunfador – Angélica tu sabes ¿Por qué se puso oscura la tarde?

Angélica: mi padre ponía el día oscuro cuando se acercaba a un barco para hundirlo – dice un poco melancólica al recordar a su padre – será mejor que regresemos a la cubierta para ver si algo se acerca

Jack: - la detiene tomándola del brazo haciendo que se acerque mas a él – pero antes me tienes que responder algo…¿Qué hiciste cuando me fui de Sevilla? – dice al fin ya que desde que se habían reencontrado le quería preguntar eso

Angélica: ya te dije eso no te interesa es mi vida – dice queriendo que la suelte pero al contrario la agarra de la cintura para apegarla mas a él – nose que te sucede últimamente Sparrow pero te exijo que me sueltes – dice ya que se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante su acercamiento, su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente – Jack…suéltame…-dice lentamente viendo como él se va acercando mas a su cara

Jack:- se ríe – no te voy a soltar hasta hacer lo que he querido hacer desde que nos volvimos a encontrar

Y sin más que decir posa los labios de él encima de los de ella haciendo que ¡al fin, se besen! después de años, ese beso tan ansiado por los dos hecho realidad, ambos podían sentir sus corazones acelerados a mil por hora como tan solo el contacto del otro podía hacerles olvidar completamente que el mundo existían para ellos solo existían los dos y nadie mas, el beso fue suave y tierno como si fuera la primera vez que se besaran a paso de los segundos el beso se fue expandiendo mas ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios contra el otro, todo era perfecto Angélica enredo sus manos en el cuello de Jack y Jack la apego mas a el para cualquier distancia que ellos tuvieran no existiera. Lastimosamente no todo dura para siempre los dos se tuvieron que separar…

Angélica: escúchame bien Sparrow no quiero que vuelvas a ser eso – dice enojada cuando se suelta de él

Jack: pues eso no querías hacer hace un momento cuando nos besamos mas bien parecías disfrutarlo

Angélica: cállate quieres, mira lo único que quiero es que te alejes de mi no puedes entender que ya no siento nada por ti

Jack: entonces porque me besaste – dice astutamente mientras sonríe

Angélica: tu me besaste a mi y si te respondí fue por un impulso nada mas – dice dándole la espalda un poco sonrojada ya que todo lo que decía era mentira

Jack: Angélica cuando vas a aprender a mentir de verdad – dice mientras la abraza por la espalda – si se nota con la mirada que aun te mueres por mi, sabes deberías de agradecerme por darte la vida de tu padre porque así puedes seguir estando enamorada de mi

Angélica:- se suelta de él y se voltea enojada – ¡ya deja de acerté el galán conmigo acaso no entiendes que ya no te amo! – se lo dice gritando furiosa sin darse cuenta lo que decía dejando a un Jack impactado por lo que dijo - ¡estoy harte de ti!¡crees que todas las mujeres están enamoradas de ti! ¡pues estas equivocado! ¡tu podrás tener mujeres por montón! ¡pero estoy segura que ninguna te ha amado o te ha querido! ¡al final te vas a quedar solo y sin nadie que te quiera! – ella ya estaba harta de la frescura de el se aguantaba pero cuando se metió con su padre quien él mato, exploto, después de decirle todo eso se fue del camarote a la cubierta

A Jack en verdad las palabras de ella le habían llegado al corazón, se sentía terrible nunca nadie lo había hecho sentirse así ahora se le venían muchas preguntas a la mente la primera era ¿ella lo amo de verdad? ¿se quedaría solo por el resto de su vida? ¿nadie lo quería? y muchas preguntas mas. Angélica ya en la cubierta al darse cuenta de lo que hiso y dijo se lamento conocía a Jack perfectamente cuando le decían algo muchas preguntas se le aparecían ahora seguro estaría triste pero no lo podía creer que Jack Sparrow el hombre que le ha hecho mas daño en el mundo estuviera triste, pero a la vez pensaba que era lo mejor así ella dejaría de sentir nueva mente ese sentimiento de ¿amor? Que volvía a nacer en ella por el capitán.

Al día siguiente el Perla Negra desembarco en un puerto ya que necesitaban recoger provisiones, Angélica decidió quedarse en el barco cuidando ya que no tenia ánimos de salir aun se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a Jack ella no era mala persona como para sentirse feliz cuando lo insulto feo, Jack si salió con los demás en busca de provisiones en su cara tenia el mismo aspecto de siempre pero por dentro se sentía triste por lo que le había dicho Angélica…

Gibbs: ¿Jack te encuentras bien, desde ayer te noto triste?

Jack: ¡jha! ¡yo triste creo que te estas volviendo ciego mi querido amigo, yo estoy mejor que nunca! – dice con el mismo tono de voz de siempre para ocultar lo que sentía

Gibbs: a mí no me engañas Jack, tú y la señorita Angélica seguro se han peleado, porque no vas al barco y arreglas las cosas con ella

Jack: ¿en verdad se me nota que estoy así? – se lo pregunta a lo cual Gibbs asiente – está bien voy hablar con Angélica – dice un poco sonriente y yéndose en dirección del barco

En el Perla Negra, Angélica aburrida de estar ahí todo el tiempo salió del barco para ir a ver la playa del puerto ya que el sentir el aire fresco del mar sentada en la arena le hacia bien para pensar. Cuando Jack estaba a punto se subirse al barco se dio cuenta como ella salía de este y se dirigía hacia la playa así que a pasos lentos y sigilosos la siguió para que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Ya estando en la playa Angélica se sentó a horillas del mar viendo como las aves volaban en el cielo que se encontraba despejado de las nubes y el sol brillaba hermosamente, todo estaba perfecto por un momento se sintió relajada pero todo acabo cuando ve como Jack se sienta a su lado y le sonríe pero no le habla a lo cual ella tampoco le habla los dos se encontraban callados hasta que…

Jack y Angélica: necesitamos hablar – dicen los dos en simultáneo – tu primero – vuelven a decir lo mismo parecían que tenían un mismo objetivo – perdóname – se pidieron sinceramente los dos

Angélica: yo porque te tendría que perdonar si yo fui la que te insulte – dice extraña ante lo que el había dicho

Jack: pero yo te provoque me comporte como un idiota – dice a lo cual ella se ríe

Angélica: te perdono pero si tu también me perdonas

Jack: trato hecho te perdono – dice sonriéndole - ¿y qué haces aquí, pensé que te quedarías en el barco?

Angélica: me aburrí, estar mucho en un mismo lugar me aburre y como venir a la playa me hace bien decidí irme del barco un rato, ¿y tu porque estas aquí?

Jack: yo…mmm…estaba aburrido también e hice lo que sentía que debía hacer – dice acercándose a ella a lo cual ella no se da cuenta

Angélica: y ¿qué crees que debes hacer ahora que ya nos perdonamos? – pregunta ella ingenua sin darse cuenta de lo que él está haciendo

Jack: esto debo hacer – dice acercándose más para besarla de una buena vez a lo cual ella responde de inmediato

Desde la otra vez que la había besado se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado el sabor de los labios de ella que para él era una adición, desde ayer que no se hablaba con ella disimuladamente miraba los labios de ella sabiendo que iban a ser su perdición…

Angélica: Sparrow… - dice parándose al igual que él y queriéndole decir algo después del beso pero la interrumpe

Jack: déjame hablar a mi – dice a lo cual ella asiente – estoy cansado de fingir algo cuando en verdad es todo lo contrario, Angélica yo lamento haberte dejado en Sevilla me deje llevar por el egoísmo y ambición pero esa no fue la única razón por la que te deje yo…yo…yo pensaba que a mi lado correrías peligro y que estarías mejor sin mi, se que capaz eso nunca me perdones pero ahora que te tengo tan cerca me he dado cuenta de que yo…yo te amo Angélica – dice para volver a besarla pero ahora la toma de la cintura para que ella se acerque mas a lo cual ella enreda sus manos en el cuello de el para tener mejor posición

Angélica: Sparrow la verdad es que…que…yo no sé qué decirte creo que te estas confundiendo y…- dice queriendo separarse pero él no la deja

Jack: no Angélica hace meses me sentía confundido al verte de nuevo pero ahora no, créeme tu sabes muy bien con estas cosas yo no me juego – dice mientras la mira fijamente – ya no mientas se que tu también sientes lo mismo por mi no me lo niegues ya mira que para decir estas cosas me cuesta mucho

Angélica: ya está bien si también…también te quiero Jack – no podía decir te amo porque la verdad aun seguía un poco insegura y sin esperarlo su ahora ¿novio?, la beso

Mientras que ellos se encontraban ahí, en otro barco que es temido por los piratas El Venganza De La Reina Ana en el camarote del capitán se encontraba Barbosa enojado ya que se había dado cuenta que no tenia el mapa y que el astuto de Sparrow se lo había robado, de repente tocan la puerta y con el permiso de él entra un pirata…

Scrum: capitán, según lo que nos han informado Sparrow viene tras usted junto a la señorita Angélica

Barbosa: de seguro Jack esta utilizando la brújula para encontrarme, Scrum ¿tu sabes algo sobre el espejo del reflejo?

Scrum: si señor dicen que los guardianes de ese espejo son los príncipes y princesas de los reinos de España y una princesa de esas princesas es la señorita Angélica

Barbosa: interesante, Scrum vamos a regresar a tortuga asi que dile a todos que nos dirigimos hacia halla lo mas rápido posible ahora retírate

Scrum: como usted ordene capitán – dice retirándose del camarote

_Recuerdo de Barbosa…_

_Hace años, en un puerto solitario por donde era imposible que haiga personas y menos seguridad era de noche y Barbosa tenia prisionera a la reina Ana exigiéndole algo que lo haría invencible a el…_

_Barbosa: ¡¿En donde esta el espejo?! – dice gritándole enojado_

_Ana: ¡nunca te lo voy a decir! ¡Edward dentro de poco vendrá por mi y te matara!_

_Barbosa: jajaja ese pirata no es capaz de matarme yo un día lo matare al igual que a ti – dice enterrándole la espada en el estomago a lo cual ella cae agonizando_

_Ana: eres un idiota ahora que me has matado jamás sabrás en donde esta el espejo y un día Edward vengara mi muerte _

_Barbosa: eso jamás sucederá tenlo por seguro – dice yéndose del lugar rápidamente_

_Fin del Recuerdo de Barbosa…_

Barbosa: todo lo que dijiste era mentira Ana ahora ya se quien tiene el espejo y ya mate a tu querido Edward, nada me detendrá – dice con mirada malvada hasta ahora tenía todo lo que quería solo le faltaba el espejo y seria invencible pero él no contaba con algo que en el futuro vendría

Al día siguiente, en la mañana Jack volvió a ver su brújula la cual le indico la dirección de tortuga que estaba lejos del lugar pero por mas que la movía y agitaba seguía en esa dirección se preguntaba ¿Qué tenia en mente Barbosa? Pero de todos modos decidió seguir el rumbo que indicaba su brújula y ya cuando estaría en tortuga le preguntaría a un amigo que tiene que sabe sobre la dirección de Barbosa.

Durante los días que se demoraban en ir a Tortuga ya que en verdad estaba lejos era cruzar de nuevo el océano atlántico y eso tardaba, a veces Jack se enojaba porque quería llegar lo mas rápido donde Barbosa pero todo se le olvidaba cuando miraba a Angélica no podía evitar sacas una sonrisa ella era su salvación de tanto enojo que podía tener solo ella lo calmaba.

Los dos estaban felices siempre paraban juntos y si no lo estaban solamente se miraban y se sonreían de lejos, cuando se hablaban no paraban de sonreírse ni de reírse mutuamente era como si esos años que estuvieron separados y el momento en que Jack la dejo nunca hubieran existido y siempre hubieran estado juntos. A veces la tripulación veía sorprendidos a Jack ya que no se imaginaban que su capitán enamorado sería una persona ¿amable? Sería la palabra para describirlo pero cuando Angélica no lo veía no perdía ni un minuto para regañarles así que de preferencia era mantenerse a la vista de la señorita Angélica, pero al final para todos era perfecto que Jack este con Angélica además de que nunca lo habían visto tan feliz y ahora solo faltaba rogar que su capitán no hiciera alguna estupidez.

Era de noche y ya al amanecer el Perla Negra llegaba a Tortuga donde deberían de buscar a Barbosa o información sobre él, en la cubierta se encontraban Jack y Angélica abrazados sonrientes mientras veían el mar, Jack hablaba pero Angélica tenía en mente un sueño que tuvo ayer que le daba angustia a ella…

_Sueño de Angélica…_

_Xxxxx: dentro de semanas llegara el día en el que los poderes del brujo podrá ser liberado si el espejo caiga en manos equivocadas, Angélica Teach eres una persona equilibrada tienes un lado bueno como un lado malo que los sabes utilizar cuando es debido si no quieres que el espejo caiga en manos equivocadas da tu vida por el espejo_

_Fin del sueño…_

Angélica POV

¿Dar mi vida? Hasta ahora no entendía lo que me trataba de decir, capaz si lo niego la mayoría de veces pero acepto que si soy buena persona y a la vez mala lo de ser una persona equilibrada si capaz lo sea pero no entiendo lo último… ¡¿Por qué?! Justamente cuando Jack y yo estamos felices juntos algo siempre se tiene que interponer entre nosotros y también está la promesa que le hice a mi padre no se lo puedo decir a nadie y menos a Jack porque estoy segura que se interpondría con el plan que tenia

Jack POV

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡al fin! ¡Angélica y yo estamos juntos! soy feliz la verdad las únicas veces que fui feliz fue cuando estaba con Angélica y también cuando conseguí el Perla Negra, después de todo si tengo la enfermedad de LE, cuando le conté a Angélica sobre esa enfermedad se rio yo me reí y nos reímos. Si me pongo a pensar Angélica fue la única de quien me enamore creo que es por su forma de ser a la vez puede ser tan buena y amable cuando quiere pero cuando se enoja es como enfrentarse a un demonio me da risa eso a lo cual pienso que nunca me cansare de ella ¡Ahh! ¡Maldición estoy muy cursi!

Continuara…


	8. Primeras peleas

Continuara…

Ya estaba amaneciendo, en el Perla Negra, en el camarote principal se encontraban Jack y Angélica aun dormidos los dos juntos como pareja ahora si Jack ya estaba feliz ya que podía abrazar a Angélica mientras dormía, todo estaba perfecto hasta que…

Gibbs: ¡capitán ya llegamos a Tortuga! – dice desde afuera informándole

Jack: porque – dice un poco enojado de que ya halla amanecido – Angélica primor ya levántate – dice ya poniéndose las botas para estar de pie y comenzar a mover levemente a su ahora pareja

Angélica: Jack cinco minutos mas – dice tapándose por completo con la colcha ya que aun tenia sueño y flojera

Jack: esta bien – dice fingiendo pasos para que piense que ya se va entonces inesperadamente y se tira encima de ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño para comenzar hacerle cosquillas a lo cual ella se mata de la risa – ahora dime ¿te vas a levantar? – dice deteniendo las cosquillas

Angélica: jajaja si me has convencido – dice aun riéndose ya comenzándose a parar de la cama

Jack: que maleducada señorita Teach acaso no sabe saludar – dice en tono juguetón y coqueto

Angélica: disculpe joven Sparrow se me olvido saludarlo pero no se preocupe ahora lo hago – dice sonriéndole para darle un beso en la mejilla para después caminar hacia la puerta pero Jack la detiene sosteniéndole el brazo para que aun no se valla - ¿Qué? – dice en tono de ingenuidad

Jack: bueno si tu no me quieres saludar como es debido yo lo hago – dic tomándola de la cintura y acercándola para besarla a lo cual ella sonríe y también lo besa

Después de minutos, en Tortuga la mayoría de tripulantes decidió ir a los bares o burdeles del lugar y otros se quedaron en el barco cuidando, la verdad era a que todos los piratas les gustaba estar en Tortuga ya que era un lugar que no tenía seguridad como en España además que podían beber todo el ron que podían. Jack y Angélica se encontraban caminando por las calles del lugar felices mientras conversaban pero de repente a Sparrow se le viene algo a la memoria así que debía de estar prevenido…

Jack: Angélica si ves que alguna mujer se acerca me avisas si cariño – dice deteniendo la caminata para ver alrededor por si alguien los sigue

Angélica: jaja – se ríe – tanto miedo le tienes a las mujeres con las que te metiste y supongo que las dejaste

Jack: yo no le tengo miedo a nada – dice con tono de hacerse el macho – por mi pueden venir todas las mujeres con las que me metí y no tendría nada miedo

Angélica: pues estas de suerte querido porque mira atrás de ti – dice señalando en la dirección de atrás a lo cual el voltea con un poco de miedo y se da cuenta de…

Jack: ¡Ahh! - grita

Sparrow sale disparado corriendo ya que las mujeres con quienes había estado y dejado lo perseguían y eran muchas la verdad, Angélica solamente se ríe al ver como su ahora pareja es perseguido por las mujeres a las que una vez les hiso daño iba a correr para alcanzarlo y detener a esas mujeres pero lo pensó bien Jack necesitaba un castigo por parte de ellas así que decidió caminar riendo. Jack se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Tortuga a pesar de que cosas se le interponían como carrozas, caballos y mas tenia que saltar o caminar encima ya que esas mujeres no podían atraparlo además de que tenían trinches y fuego sabia que lo que les había hecho en el pasado fue malo pero es que ¿que iba hacer? La verdad que a esas mujeres nunca las quiso como quiso y quiere a Angélica pero tampoco podía negar que las ilusiono y las abandono, tan distraído que estaba en sus pensamientos miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no lo perseguían entonces mas tranquilo camino pero no se dio cuenta que entraba a un callejón sin salida y cuando se dio vuelta las vio...

Karina: llego la hora que pagues Jack – dice una mujer con la que estuvo mientras lentamente todas se les acercan

Carla: te creías bien vivo al jugar con todas nosotras – dice despechadamente ya que todas se había ilusionado con Jack

Jack: chicas los problemas se arreglan hablando no peleando – dice retrocediendo y dándose cuenta que ya choco contra la pared pedía y rogaba que alguien lo salvara ya que las mujeres se le comenzaron a acercar más

Angélica: - salta del techo al piso interponiéndose entre Jack y su ex amantes - ¡Alto! – dice poniéndose delante de Jack para salvarlo de todas esas

Jack: ¡Angélica! ¡qué bueno que hallas venido! – dice alegre y ya relajado ya que sabía que ella lo defendería

Karina: y tu ¿Quién eres?, seguro que Jack también está jugando contigo

Angélica: mi nombre es Angélica y no Jack no esta jugando conmigo, él es mi pareja así que les pido a todas ustedes que lo dejen en paz – cuando termina de hablar todas las mujeres se ríen - ¿de qué se ríen? – dice enojada

Dalia: Jack nunca tiene pareja solo esta jugando contigo al igual que lo hizo con todas nosotras mas bien tu ya deberías de estar vengándote de el

Angélica: a diferencia de todas ustedes a mi Jack en verdad me quiere – todas se vuelven a reír burlándose de ella – además yo no soy como ustedes que se venden yo tengo educación y soy la princesa de Sevilla – las mujeres se dejan de reír y la miran

Carla: sabes porque Jack se acerco a ti, fue por dinero se intereso en tu fortuna y te convirtió en pirata para que confíes en él o vas a negar que no te saco dinero alguna vez

Angélica: - ella se puso a pensar y era verdad aunque no le había dicho a Jack que ella era la princesa le había dicho que su familia era adinerada y es cierto él le saco fortuna cuando la dejo abandonada –

Jack: Angélica no les vas a creer ¿verdad?, solo están enojadas conmigo y dicen cosas sin sentido – dice queriendo excusarse pero ya era muy tarde

Angélica: ¡Hagan con él lo que se les de la regalada gana! – dice enojada para irse del lugar a lo cual después todas las mujeres se le comienzan a pelear con Jack

Jack: ¡Angélica! – gritaba el intentando liberarse de todas esas mujeres con la que una vez estuvo

Angélica estaba decepcionada en todo este tiempo no se había dado cuenta de eso de que Jack la utilizo y la enamoro no solo para burlarse de ella como pensaba si no también por interés a su riqueza, sin importarle lo que le sucediera a su ahora pareja caminaba rápidamente, ¡estaba furiosa!, necesitaba desquitarse con algo entonces recordó algo… ¡Ron!, ahogar sus penas le serviría de algo ¿verdad?

Jack ya se había liberado de todas esas mujeres despechadas sigilosamente sin que lo vieran y de inmediato se fue en búsqueda de Angélica ¿Porque las cosas eran así?, en la mañana los dos estaban felices y ahora peleaban sabía que era su culpa pero a ella le pidió una oportunidad y ella también debería de confiar en él y olvidar el pasado. Mientras caminaba recordó que tenia que enterarse que era lo que tanto buscaba Barbosa entonces se puso a pensar y ya sabiendo quien le iba a decir la verdad sin mentirle entro a una taberna conocida y de inmediato vio a la persona que buscaba y se sentó junto a él…

Jack: hola papi – dice con su mismo tono de siempre mientras sonríe

Teague: Jackie – dice alegremente y al ver que su hijo le iba a decir algo lo interrumpe – no me digas nada ya se que me vas a preguntar sobre Barbosa y tranquilo hijo si te voy a responder pero primero dime tu ¿Por qué buscas a Barbosa?

Jack: papá por mi Barbosa podría estar donde sea y no me importaría la razón porque lo busco es por…por…- se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir y entonces lo corrige – por alguien a quien le debo un favor nada mas

Teague: a mi no me engañas Jackie, eres mi hijo y te conozco como la palma de mi mano, ¿hay una damisela de por medio verdad?

Jack: padre, padre, padre – dice graciosamente – ya esta bien me descubriste si hay una mujer de por medio

Teague: ya lo sabia y dime hijo ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Cuándo la conociste? ¿Dime la verdad fue una a quien le rompiste el corazón? – dice ya conociendo las mañas de su hijo

Jack: pero papi que clase de persona crees que soy – dice haciéndose el ofendido – de acuerdo te voy a decir, ella es la princesa de Sevilla pero cuando la conocí no lo sabía solo que su familia era de dinero y eso era lo que me importaba, con el tiempo la enamore y a convertí en pirata para después llevándome su fortuna la abandone

Teague: un momento Jackie, Sevilla recuerdo que algo me dijiste de ella hace años…no me digas que es la mujer de quien te enamoraste verdaderamente si no me equivoco se llama Angélica

Jack: la misma padre…padre tu como todos los piratas has escuchado hablar de Barbanegra verdad – dice a lo cual su padre solo asiente con la cabeza – tu sabias que Barbanegra tenia una hija

Teague: Jackie no me digas que…- le dice ya suponiendo lo que le trataba de decir su hijo a lo cual este asiente al igual que lo hizo él hace unos segundos – jajaja – se comienza a reír – valla hijo a ti si que te gusta las cosas difíciles – dice y sigue riéndose

Jack: ya no te rías – dice enojado de que se ría de él

Teague: como no quieres que me ría si estás enamorado de la princesa de Sevilla la cual la convertiste en pirata la cual es la hija de Barbanegra – dice aun riéndose pero ya parando de reír al ver la cara de su hijo – y dime entonces te has vuelto a reencontrar con Angélica verdad

Jack: si ella era la que se hacia pasar por mi en Londres peleamos y hablamos me dijo que iba en busca de la fuente de la juventud y obligado entre al Venganza de la Reina Ana como esclavo – dice haciendo que su padre se ría, después lo mira y al ver su enojo deja de reír – hay hice un motín haciendo que Barbanegra salga de su camarote hable con el e hizo un muñeco vudú mío obligándome a ir a buscar la fuente de la juventud también Angélica me engaño diciéndome que había engañado a Barbanegra diciéndole que era su hija pero era mentira en total me engaño con la verdad – dice volviendo hacer reír a su padre a lo cual después de reír un momento se controla – también me enseño el lugar donde Barbanegra guardaba los barcos que había hundido entre ellos estaba el Perla Negra…

Y así Jack le conto a su padre todo lo que había sucedido desde que se reencontró con Angélica a lo cual en algunas partes como cuando le conto que él se había aventado de una cascada porque si no lo hacia Angélica lo iba hacer a lo cual le dio mucha gracia a su padre ya que su hijo el testarudo y gruñón Capitán Jack Sparrow no hacia eso normalmente, ya cuando Jack termino de contarle todo al fin le toco preguntar a él…

Jack: bueno padre ya te dije todo a ti ahora dime ¿Qué sabes de Barbosa?

Teague: Jackie estas tan enamorado que estas volando en los aires al no darte cuenta en donde te estas metiendo, veras Barbosa esta en búsqueda de algo muy peligroso y si en verdad quieres seguir a Barbosa te tengo que advertir que tienes que pasar obstáculos como sucesos extraños y paranormales mas espantosos de los que has vivido, hombres resucitados en sacrificio y sobre todo brujas y brujos peligrosos sin corazón, lo último es lo peor Jackie, Antonio tu amigo sabe más que yo pregúntale a él que es lo que busca Barbosa pero te voy a decir algo muy importante veras hay una historia de hace muchos años que tiene que ver sobre Angélica, la Reina Ana, Barbanegra y Barbosa pero eso no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, así que cuando te enteres me buscas Jackie – dice yéndose del lugar a lo cual su hijo lo quiere alcanzar pero cuando lo intenta voltea y él ya no esta

Jack: ¿A dónde se fue? – pregunto para sí mismo entonces comenzó a buscarlo pero nada

Él se encontraba pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre ¿sucesos extraños y paranormales? Bueno sobre eso ya era un experto pero su padre le dijo que iban a ser mas espantosos aunque el pensaba que ya estaba preparado, ¿hombres resucitados en sacrificio? Había escuchado sobre rituales o algo parecido para traer a los muertos a la vida y un ejemplo era Barbanegra que trajo a hombres muertos a la vida pero eran zombis no se habían convertido en seres vivos del total entonces seria lógico que si un muerto quisiera resucitar seria en sacrificio de otro con eso debería tener cuidado de no ser el la victima, y por ultimo ¿brujas y brujos?, cuando era niño le contaban historias sobre esos seres mágicos pero no pensaba que eran verdaderos pero ahora su padre se lo confirmaba aunque ¿Qué tan malo seria pelear contra brujas o brujos?, para él seria divertido.

Lo que mas le preocupaba era que su padre había mencionado a Angélica decía que tenia una historia con Barbosa y los padres de ella, eso si tenia que averiguar si o si estaba seguro que por eso desde que se reencontró con Angélica ella estaba un poco extraña. Comenzaba a ser suposiciones cuando de repente escucha a alguien una voz muy familiar para él, se voltea unos 180 grados y hay la ve…

Angélica: ¡Todos los hombres son unos estúpidos! – decía ella parada en una mesa del lugar obviamente borracha ya que tenia una botella de ron en la mano

Jack se iba a reír ya que verla a ella ósea a la señorita educada y princesa así de borracha no se veía todo los días pero detuvo su risa cuando se dio cuenta que alrededor de ella se encontraban mujeres borrachas y sobre todo hombres borrachos y eso para nada le gustaba ya que ella estando borracha no se daba cuenta de la realidad, así que de inmediato fue hacia halla…

Jack: ¡Angélica baja de inmediatamente de la mesa! – ordena el enojado ya que estando mas de cerca veía como los borrachos la miraban con una mirada de descaro

Angélica: ¿¡Acaso alguien quiere que me valla!? – dice sin tomarle mucha importancia y preguntándoles a los demás borrachos

Borrachos: ¡NO! – gritan

Jack: ¡Pues no me importa! – le dice ya enojado y a la vez celoso para de una vez cargarla como un costal de papas sobre su hombro a lo cual en vez de enojarse como normalmente al contrario

Angélica: ¡Adiós! – se despedía de los borrachos con quienes había tomado y así Jack la cargo y se la paso caminando a lo cual ella no le importaba - ¡Sparrow por favor me podrías bajar! – dice amablemente ya cansada ya que ya se quería parar

Jack: de acuerdo pero agárrate bien de mi antes de que te caigas por borracha – dice bajándola y dejándola de pie agarrándola de la cintura ya que se podía caer

Angélica: no te preocupes si yo estoy mas sana que nadie – dice alegremente lo cual era un efecto de la borrachera y mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del hombro de él

Jack: se puede saber en que cabeza cabe quedarse emborrachada en una taberna en tortuga la isla que siempre para llena de piratas y borrachos – lo dice mientras camina junto a ella

Angélica: no es mi culpa que halla sido tan tonta al no darme cuenta hace tiempo que tu me buscaste al principio por mi dinero

Jack: Angélica será mejor que esto lo hablemos después – dice queriéndole explicar todo pero ahora no podía ya que ella estaba borracha y ya era de noche – ahora hay que ir al perla negra ya que tengo la información suficiente sobre Barbosa para ir a buscarlo

Angélica: si hay que buscar a ese maldito para matarlo y para que yo me quede con mi legitimo barco y me largue y te deje abandonado – dice al final un poco seria a pesar de estar borracha

Jack: sabes si no estuvieras borracha diría que me estarías diciendo la verdad pero no creo que seas capaz de dejarme – dice pero en el fondo se había creído lo que ella le había dicho

Los dos entraron muy de noche al Perla Negra donde todos estaban bajo la cubierta dormidos ya que en la mañana tenían que partir de Tortuga en la dirección que les daría su capitán, Jack entro junto a Angélica al camarote principal, Jack sin darse cuenta al cerrar la puerta dejo a Angélica caminado sola se acerco a ella para ayudarla pero ella por lo borracha que estaba se callo en la cama y Jack callo encima de ella ya que Angélica lo había jalado a él también.

Los dos se miraron y fue imposible no retener un beso que los dos deseaban el cual comenzó amoroso y dulce pero poco a poco se fue volviendo mas apasionado y arrebatado entre el beso ya salían suspiros, Angélica comenzaba a sacarle el chaleco a Jack y este hacia le daba besos en su cuello eso si ya era otro nivel que Jack por supuesto lo querían pero no sabia si ella lo quería…

Jack: Angélica ¿estas segura? – pregunta para volver a besarla apasionadamente

Angélica: claro que si Jack es lo que mas he querido desde que nos reencontramos – dice ella ahora dándole besos en el cuello de él haciendo que Jack deje de dudar y caiga rendido al igual que ella pero de otra forma

Jack: - la vuelve a besar y a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de ella pero se da cuenta de algo con el beso - ¿Angélica? – pregunte él y la mira a la cara y se da cuenta de que su pareja ha caído rendida en la cama dormida – será mejor que la deje descansar – dice el alejándose de ella pero…

Angélica: Jack no me dejes – dice ella entre el sueño y sujetándolo de la mano ya que no lo quería soltar

Jack: no te preocupes Angelita yo siempre me voy a quedar contigo – dice acomodándose en la cama junto a ella para dormir los dos abrazados sintiendo el calor de ella y para darle protección

Él no sabía que tenía ella que lo convencía siempre para hacer lo que ella quiera con solamente mirarle su sonrisa seria suficiente para que el caiga rendido a sus pies, con solo escuchar su voz es como dulce para sus oídos, y con solo sentir sus besos se siente en el mismo paraíso, los sentimientos y las cosas que le hacía sentir Angélica eran únicos que nunca ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir y que estaba seguro que jamás por nadie mas los sentiría excepto con ella

Continuara…

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews que me animan a seguir se que me demoro mucho con este capitulo ya lo tenia hecho pero he tenido tareas que hacer y poco de flojera e.e jeje pero ya me volvió el ánimo, yo publicare los días jueves o viernes a mas tardar serán sábados ya que los jueves y viernes son mis mejores días :D, casi me mato de impresión al ver que en el capitulo 7 habian 8 reviews enserio les agradezco mucho, sobre la historia van a ser varios capítulos pero en cada uno va a ver algo oculto que capaz algunos se den cuenta pero no lo creo mucho…**

**Se despide**

**Nuriagomez :D**


	9. Decisiones

Continuara…

Al siguiente día el Perla Negra en la mañana ya había zarpado de Tortuga ya que Jack su capitán ya había dado el nuevo curso que tomarían para ir en búsqueda de Barbosa, todos ya se encontraban trabajando en el barco excepto alguien y esa era Angélica que después de la borrachera de ayer aun seguía dormida, Jack se encontraba en el timón hablando con Gibbs sobre lo que le dijo su padre…

Gibbs: y si le preguntas a la señorita Angélica sobre que tiene que ver ella con Barbosa

Jack: Gibbs conozco a Angélica ella no me diría la verdad si le pregunto de frente, si quiero que me diga la verdad eso va a demorar tiempo y es lo que menos tengo

Gibbs: esto es como un rompecabezas Jack, reúne las piezas y lo completaras, comencemos porque la señorita Angélica sea la princesa, su madre la reina y su padre un pirata, sabes si comparamos tu relación con ella es casi igual que la de sus padres

Jack: es cierto, no me había dado cuenta pero Barbosa que tendría que ver en la relación de los padres de Angélica

Gibbs: yo he escuchado rumores que Barbanegra y Barbosa antes estaban en un mismo barco en donde hicieron motín y Barbanegra quedo como capitán a lo cual Barbosa quien quería ser el capitán juro vengarse de él después de meses Edward se enamoró de la reina Ana y de ahí salió la señorita Angélica pero en ese tiempo la reina estaba casada ya con el rey quien murió misteriosamente después de años la reina Ana murió nadie sabe quién la mato pero siempre se supuso que Barbanegra la mato pero yo no lo creo total si se había enamorado de ella

Jack: me estas queriendo decir que Barbosa y Barbanegra ya se odiaban desde antes y que es posible que Héctor haya matado a la reina Ana para vengarse de Barbanegra y por eso él lo quiso matar pero no lo logro y solo le corto la pierna e hizo que mi querido perla negra se encerrara en una botella

Gibbs: ¡vaya!, no lo había visto de esa forma pero creo que si reunimos las piezas diría que si

Jack: tú crees que Angélica sepa algo de eso y me lo haya ocultado – pregunte él un poco dudoso ya que últimamente ella estaba misteriosa

Gibbs: la verdad no sabría decírtelo pero como ya te dije reúne las piezas del rompecabezas y sabrás la verdad sobre todo

Jack: Gibbs quédate en el timón voy a despertar a Angélica – dice dejándolo para irse al camarote principal

Angélica se encontraba dormida plácidamente en la cama cuando de repente Jack entra y la encuentra dormida bien tranquila y con cara de ángel que hace que sonría y que su corazón se enterneciera para que no la levantara y la dejara dormir siempre para que solo él la contemplara, pero al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento cursi de inmediato se le acerca para levantarla…

Jack: ¡Angélica levántate! – dice en voz de mando ya que iba a ser medio día y ella aun dormía

Angélica: _Hay pero que molestoso no me puede dejar dormir un poco mas…¡le voy hacer una broma! _– lo piensa ella sin aun abrir los ojos y comienza a sonreír – Fabián – dice ella susurrando el nombre de un antiguo amigo que había tenido desde niña pero cuando se interno en el convento lo había dejado de ver - Fabián

Jack: ¿¡QUE?! ¡ANGELICA! ¡LEVANTATE Y DAME UNA EXPLICASION! – dice el celoso que su pareja soñara con alguien

Angélica:- se hace la que recién se levanta con jaqueca pero lo segundo era verdadero ya que después de tanto tomar le dolía la cabeza – Sparrow podrías dejar de gritar que me duele la cabeza – dice sentándose en la cama y agarrándose la cabeza

Jack: ¡Explícame ahora mismo quien es Fabián! ¡o si no voy a seguir gritando! – dice gritando ya que quería una explicación y la exigía

Angélica: Fabián era mi amigo cuando era una niña pero cuando fui al convento no lo volví a ver nada más, además no sé porque te doy explicaciones Sparrow si tu nunca me las distes de todas las fulanas con las que te metiste

Jack: porque tu nunca me las pides y porque me llamas Sparrow – dice extrañado que lo llame así ya que desde que se convirtieron pareja que fue hace dos días lo llama Jack

Angélica: ni quiero que me las des o sino nos demoraríamos siglos y te llamo Sparrow porque ese tu apellido ¿o no? – dice ella ya de pie y mirándolo firmemente

Jack: si pero no me gusta que me llames así desde que somos pareja no me has llamado así y no quiero que lo hagas solamente llámame Jack – lo dice a lo cual ella le da la espalda y se queda calla – Angélica ¿Qué te pasa?

Angélica: me pasa que me he dado cuenta que todo lo del pasado entre nosotros fue una mentira por dinero, cuando me dejaste pensé que te habías cansado de mí no que todo el tiempo me hallas mentido – dice ella aun sin voltearse ya que estaba reteniendo lágrimas y no quería que la viera así

Jack: Angélica al principio fue así pero…pero…- dice queriendo decirle que se enamoró de ella pero le daba mucho roche ya que él no era de expresarse

Angélica: pero te enamoraste de mi no tienes porque decirme lo típico de la princesa y el pirata esa historia ya la se porque mis padres la vivieron y mira como terminaron

Jack: ¿Qué tratas de decir? – dice entendiendo que ella ya no quería nada mas con el

Angélica: que capaz fue un error a ver decidido volver contigo – dice volteándose y mirándolo a los ojos

Jack:- el sorpresivamente la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él - Angélica no puedes hacer eso, ninguno de los dos puede matar este amor que sentimos – dice pegando la frente de el con la de ella

Angélica: porque siempre logras convencerme de todo Jack – dice sonriéndole ya que ya no pensaba en esa idea de la separación

Jack: ¿entonces estamos bien verdad? – pregunta el con una sonrisa típica de el

Angélica: mmm…nose que piensas tú con esto – dice para darle un corto beso y seguir sonriéndole

Jack: que estamos perfectamente bien – dice para al final los dos reírse

Horas después ya era de noche en otro barco que se encontraba demasiado lejos y el cual era uno de los mas temidos por todos los piratas aunque ya no mucho ya que su nuevo capitán ya no daba tanto miedo como el capitán anterior que aterrorizaba a todos, bueno en total en la cubierta de ese barco se encontraban una pareja de esposos felices mirando el mar y hablando sobre una amiga que tenían los dos…

Will: entonces ¿tu respuesta es? – pregunta el ya que su esposa se había quedado pensativa con la propuesta que le había hecho el

Elizabeth: que si – dice sonriéndole – si vamos a ir a ayudar a Angélica y a Jack, total Jack siempre nos ayudó y Angélica te ayudo a encontrarme

Will: además no nos vendría mal un poco de aventura – dice sonriéndole ya que en verdad le gustaba batallar contra mas piratas

Elizabeth: antes recuerdo que huíamos de niños para que los piratas no nos encontraran y míranos ahora somos piratas – dice irónicamente y riéndose junto a su esposo

Will: y ahora vamos al paradero más conocidos por los piratas, Tortuga – dice tomando el timón del barco dando un nuevo curso a su barco

Al día siguiente, en el barco más temido por los piratas, en el Venganza de la Reina Ana se encontraba Barbosa dando las ordenes que se apuraran en llegar a su destino que era llegar a Italia para eso deberían de pasar un camino muy duro y largo ya que tenían que pasar por España y Portugal en donde los podrían capturar pero el capitán seguía con la necedad de ir ya que después de hallar el espejo tenia otro plan si el del espejo no resultaba…

Scrum: capitán en el puerto anterior me han informado que Sparrow viene tras usted y ya sabe su objetivo – dice recordando lo que todos comentaban

Barbosa: así que Jack se quiere poner la soga al cuello, muy bien entonces…¡escuchen bien ratas asquerosas den la vuelta al barco y pónganse a trabajar que tenemos un barco que atacar!

Todos acataron las órdenes del capitán aunque era extraño pero no podían reclamar ya que todos le tenían miedo ya que tenía la espada con que manejaba el barco donde estaban ellos. Barbosa necesitaba el espejo y hasta ahora no conseguía nada, en el anterior puerto que fue Santo Domingo descubrió que Angélica era la que tenía el espejo y no que la Reina Ana lo había ocultado en algún lugar, ella se lo había dado a su hija para que lo cuidara, también descubrió algo que lo podría hacer muy rico si el plan del espejo fallaba aunque no creía que fallara ya que lo había planeado desde años y ya llegaba el momento.

En la noche, en el perla negra Jack y Angélica estaban en la cubierta los dos solos recordando los antiguos buenos momentos que habían vivido hace varios años, no podían creer que a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado estarían juntos nuevamente, los dos estaban felices…pero Angélica tenía algo que le preocupaba

Angélica: Jack ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dice ella ya que tenia que saber algo

Jack: si, dímela que soy todo oídos hermosa

Angélica: tu… ¿nunca has pensado que yo te pueda traicionar? – pregunta ella firmemente

Jack: nunca, Angélica por más que quieras tu eres demasiado buena, mas conmigo me quieres y lo aceptaste, no te creo capaz de traicionarme… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Angélica: ahh – tartamudea – a..a porque quería probar tu confianza y aprobaste, ahora si me disculpas estoy cansada nos vemos en la habitación – dice ella para irse casi corriendo al camarote y encerrarse lo que le resulta extraño a Jack

_Recuerdo de Angélica…_

_Barbanegra: Angélica hay una leyenda que yo moriré dentro de un mes porque el hombre de una pierna vendrá y me matara, para evitar eso necesitamos ir a la fuente de la juventud_

_Angélica pero padre tu una vez me dijiste que tú alma nunca moriría _

_Barbanegra: hija eso es verdad mi cuerpo podrá estar muerto pero mi alma siempre permanecerá en este barco en donde también permanece el alma de tu madre _

_Angélica: entonces si en caso de que mueras padre hay la posibilidad de que puedas revivir con tu alma_

_Barbanegra: exacto Angélica, la única forma que me revivas es que con mi espada, a los cuatro meses que yo haya muerto en la noche tú debes de enterrarte la espada en tu cuerpo y después enterrarla en el barco_

_Angélica: pero eso seria peligroso para mi padre yo…_

_Barbanegra: hija confía en mi no te va a pasar nada a ti, solo hazlo si quieres que tu padre este a tu lado_

_Angélica: no te preocupes padre lo hare _

_Fin del Recuerdo de Angélica…_

¿Por qué?, esa pregunta siempre se la hacia ella, ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien normal?, su vida casi siempre se la paso entre la espada y la pared, y ahora le volvía a suceder estaba entre revivir a su padre y traicionar a Jack o dejar que su padre siga muerto y ser feliz con Jack, pero no sería totalmente feliz hasta que ese maldito espejo del reflejo desapareciera y eso sería imposible a menos que ella diera su alma para que el brujo entrara en su cuerpo.

Todo era muy complicado nunca pensó que estaría así, hace muchos meses ella estaba bien con nadie persiguiéndola por el espejo y con su padre al costado pero no tenía a Jack y ahora que si tiene a Jack a su lado su padre no está y el espejo está en peligro, de cualquier forma ella saldría dañada, le daba cólera porque pareciera que todos se interponían entre ella y Jack; tenía que tomar en una decisión antes de que las dos semanas pasaran ya iban cuatro días solo faltaban ocho días para que sea el día en que cualquiera pudiera hacer que el brujo sea liberado.

…

…

Listo

…

…

Su decisión ya estaba tomada y aunque le doliera lo tenía que hacer, abrió el cajón con llave en donde guardaba el espejo y el muñeco vudú de Jack aunque debería de entregárselo ya que ella confiaba en él pero no podía aun no, tomo el espejo en sus manos, se miró a sí misma en el espejo, y…

Al día siguiente, Angélica se la paso distante con Jack a lo cual lo confundía ya que no entendía que le sucedía a ella y si él tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera así ya que desde que estaban juntos en su carácter de ella era siempre sonreír no era tratarlo como uno mas de los tripulantes…

Jack: Gibbs, una pregunta ¿tu entiendes a las mujeres? – pregunta el a su amigo quien capaz sepa la respuesta a su pregunta

Gibbs: ese es el misterio mas grande del mundo para el hombre, Jack entender a una mujer es muy difícil te pueden mostrar una cara agradable pero en su idioma te dice que te odia

Jack: ¿me estás diciendo que Angélica me odia? – pregunta el confundido ya que no había entendido mucho a su amigo

Gibbs: no Jack me refiero a que las mujeres cambian de opinión rápidamente si las contradices o les haces algo estás muerto

Jack: pero a Angélica no le hecho nada y ella se pone así de distante conmigo ¿no la entiendo?

Gibbs: debes de preguntarle porque esta así, todo en el mundo tiene un porque, pregúntale estoy seguro que la señorita Angélica te va a decir lo que le sucede

Jack: tienes razón pero si algo malo sucede Gibbs, te juro que tu lo pagas – dice en tono un poco amenazante

Ella se encontraba en la baranda de la cubierta mirando el ocaso mientras pensaba en la decisión que había tomado la cual creía que era la mejor para todos, cuando de repente siente como unos pasos se acercan a ella ya sabiendo que era Jack quien seguro por costumbre la abrazaría por la espalda se mueve a un lado ya que no quería que la abrazara, a lo cual él se da cuenta y se pone en la misma posición de ella que estaba apoyándose en la baranda y mirando el atardecer, los dos se quedan en silencio hasta que Jack comienza a hablar…

Jack: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así de distante? – pregunta el sin mirarla a lo cual ella responde de igual forma

Angélica: por nada solamente te pido que me dejes sola – dice ella sin ningún sentimiento ni expresión en sus palabras

Jack: Angélica no me mientas dime la verdad, si en verdad me quieres como me dijiste entonces dime lo que te sucede

Angélica: si eso quieres esta bien te lo diré Sparrow, yo…yo…yo creo que nos deberíamos de tomar un tiempo separados

Jack: ¿Qué? – dice el anonadado y en shock por lo que ella le acababa de decir jamás lo pensó

Angélica: tu querías que te dijera le verdad ¿no?, solamente necesito un tiempo sola, no te estoy diciendo que esto termino solo que quiero estar sola – dice yéndose a otro lado dejándolo a Jack solo

Pasaron dos días en donde Jack y Angélica no se dirigían la palabra ni se tomaban la molestia de mirarse, en las noches al dormirse dormían en el mismo camarote pero no se hablaban, era de noche cuando se escuchaba un ruido en la cubierta como la de un cañón, los dos salieron rápidamente encontrándose con una batalla y al costado de ellos se encontraba el barco más temido por los piratas El Venganza De La Reina Ana de inmediato los dos se pusieron a pelear pero Jack por alguna razón siempre estaba al tanto de Angélica ya que desde que comenzó la pelea sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, eran muchas las espadas sonaban unas contra otras, los cañones se escuchaba y se veían los efectos que hacían en los barcos, en el timón del Perla Negra los piratas intentaban dar la vuelta pero no se podía porque lo habían atado al otro barco para que no pudieran salir…

Gibbs: ¡Jack! ¡Desaste la de la cuerda que nos une de esa forma podremos escapar! – lo dice mientras se encuentra cerca del capitán que también estaba peleando contra otro pirata

Jack: ¡de acuerdo! – dice mientras se libera de la pelea y se dirige hacia la cuerda que ataba al Perla Negra del Venganza de la Reina Ana justo cuando iba a cortar la cuerda con la su espada es interrumpida por otra espada

Barbosa: ¡que astuto Sparrow…pero no tanto como yo! – dice comenzando una pelea con Jack quien al ver que estaba menos cansado que él se dirige hacia los obenques del perla para subir hacia la cofa y después caminar cuidadosamente por el mástil mayor y claro es seguido por Barbosa quien al parecer lo tiene acorralado - ¿y ahora Jack a donde mas vas a ir? – dice con tono de triunfador

Jack: yo a ningún lado pero tu si – dice empujando a Barbosa quien estaba sujetado de una cuerda quien para la buena suerte de Barbosa cae en su barco pero por una razón extraña le sonríe triunfador y Jack de inmediato tira su espada hacia la punta de la cuerda que ataba a los dos barcos lo cual hace que la espada corte la cuerda dejando libre al Perla Negra del Venganza de la Reina Ana

Todos los tripulantes del Perla Negra al ver que están desatados del otro barco tiran del timón la dirección contraria, todos celebran felices de que la batalla se halla terminado, pero por alguna razón el que no estaba tan feliz como debería estarlo sentía que le faltaba algo y ese alguien era Jack, quien se sentía raro como si se hubiera olvidado de algo volteo a ver si el Venganza de la Reina Ana los seguía pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el barco había desparecido y sin tomarle mucha importancia se dispuso a celebrar con todos.

Continuara…

**Lo siento, se que me demore dos semanas pero es que no se perdí un poco mi inspiración además esta semana estuve llena de tareas pasadas que se me olvidaron, pero ya me recupere pero ahora les traigo una buena y mala noticia, comenzando por la mala xD voy a publicar un vez por semana se que va a ser doloroso y triste para ustedes pero necesito tiempo tengo muchas historias de otros temas que no he terminado y las he dejado en suspenso sin publicar meses por eso he decidido ponerme al día así que voy a tener solo dos historias para publicar que es esta y otra que tengo que es nueva, y ahora la buena noticia es que ¡ahora si! ¡se viene el misterio, terror y aventura!, que yo creo que es lo mas típico en piratas del caribe y que yo lo deje un poco a parte pero ahora verán todo eso :D**

**Se despide**

**Nuriagomez**

**:D**

**Bye**


	10. Controlada por un anillo

Todos los tripulantes del Perla Negra al ver que están desatados del otro barco tiran del timón la dirección contraria, todos celebran felices de que la batalla se halla terminado, pero por alguna razón el que no estaba tan feliz como debería estarlo sentía que le faltaba algo y ese alguien era Jack, quien se sentía raro como si se hubiera olvidado de algo volteo a ver si el Venganza de la Reina Ana los seguía pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el barco había desparecido y sin tomarle mucha importancia se dispuso a celebrar con todos.

Continuara…

En el Venganza De La Reina Ana, al día siguiente, todos estaban en sus puestos listos para ir hacia el rumbo que su capitán les diga, Barbosa se encontraba en el camarote del capitán junto a su secuestrada quien estaba atada a una silla…

Barbosa: ¡dime en donde esta el espejo!

Angélica: ¡no lo se yo no lo tengo! ¡y nose de que espejo me estas hablando! ¡solo se que cuando me liberen te juro que te voy a matar así como tu mataste a mi padre!

Barbosa: en eso si estas muy equivocada yo no mate a tu padre ese fue tu adorado Jack quien prefirió salvarte a ti que a tu padre, bien si no que quieres decir quien tiene el espejo supongo que tu gran amor Jack deberá de pagar – dice tomando el muñeco vudú de Jack con una mano y con la otra toma un cuchillo que se acerca al corazón del muñeco

Angélica: ¡No! ¡No te atrevas Barbosa! ¡Jack en cualquier momento vendrá y te matara!

Barbosa: jajaja – se ríe – querida Angélica a mi no me tiembla la mano para matar a nadie si ahora termino con Jack seria especialmente dedicada esta muerte para ti y un regalo para tu difunto padre que lastima que este muerto por tu culpa y la de Sparrow

Angélica:- con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos cristalinos con lágrimas que no iba a dejar salir - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Barbosa: así me gusta que cooperes, pero como aun no confió en ti – dice sacando un anillo con un diamante negro y se lo pone en el dedo medio – con este anillo te convertirás en una joven muy obediente – dice sarcásticamente – ¡dime donde esta el espejo!

Angélica:-como por arte de magia levanta la cabeza y le responde- esta en un cajón con llave en el Perla Negra… ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué me has hecho?

Barbosa: ese anillo va a ser que obedezcas a todo lo que te digan, y te va a dar comunicación conmigo para que yo te ordene – dice con una sonrisa de triunfador – ahora desátate las sogas que te atan a la silla – dice y ella de inmediato saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo y corta las sogas para después pararse frente a el – toma el muñeco vudú – le ordena mientras le entrega el muñeco quien ella de inmediato lo toma – ahora con el cuchillo en el corazón escribe tus iniciales AT

Angélica: maldito Barbosa – dice mientras escribe en el muñeco como él ordena – te juro que cuando me libere de este anillo yo misma te voy a matar

Barbosa: - se ríe – te ordeno que tu nunca me vallas a matar y que si lo haces al siguiente que vas a matar es a Jack Sparrow – dice triunfador ya que con esa orden ella jamás lo mataría y si lo hacia ella lo lamentaría – ahora dime cual es el lugar al que debo de ir para liberar los poderes del brujo que esta encerrado en el espejo

Angélica: en la torre de la muerte tienes que ir las noches que no hay luna y decir la frase estando en la punta de la torre

Barbosa: muy bien si que eres buena niña – dice con tono burlesco - vaya ya esta amaneciendo será mejor que te deje en Cabo Verde ya que seguro tu adorado Jack ya debe de estar en tu búsqueda – dice burlándose ya que Jack no se había dado cuenta que Angélica no estaba en su barco

En el Perla Negra, Jack se encontraba caminando revisando que todo este en orden en la cubierta cuando se da cuenta de que Angélica desde ayer después de la pelea no había salido del camarote y supuso que estaba dormida y cansada así que prefirió dormir en la cubierta, se dirige hacia el camarote principal…

Jack: Angélica – dice mientras toca la puerta siendo educado y al no recibir respuesta intenta abrir la puerta llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve que estaba abierta entra y no la ve - ¡Angélica! ¡Donde estas! – dice y la busca por todo el camarote y nada hasta que siente un dolor en el pecho en el lado donde esta su corazón se revisa y ve - ¿AT? Pero como alguien puede escribir en mi – dice recordando algo – Barbanegra una vez lo hiso pero el muñeco vudú desapareció…AT… ¿Quién escribiría…?...¡Angélica! – grita saliendo inmediatamente del camarote para buscarla desesperadamente eso era lo que le faltaba ayer, no se había dado cuenta en que momento ella había desaparecido, se puso a buscarla por todo el barco a lo cual todos lo veían extrañados ya que él no solía comportarse así – la brújula – dice sacando su brújula ya que le diría en que dirección estaba ella y se llevo la sorpresa que ella se encontraba en el siguiente puerto ¿ella sola? ¡el maldito de Barbosa la habría secuestrado sin que se diera cuenta! Estaba furioso, sube a la cubierta y grita - ¡Escuchen sabandijas remen o hagan lo que sea! ¡Necesitamos llegar lo más rápido al próximo puerto! ¡Entendieron! – grita enojado a lo cual en verdad todos les da miedo y asienten rápidamente haciendo lo que les ordeno su capitán quien ya se había encerrado en su camarote

_¿¡Como pude ser tan idiota?!_ Pensaba el ya que estaba furioso consigo mismo, olvido tener la vista en Angélica durante la batalla y de eso se aprovechó Barbosa para secuestrarla pero no entendía _¿Qué lograría con secuestrarla? _Era lo que se preguntaba de seguro quería hacerlo enojar y sentirse furioso porque el había robado el mapa

Jack: el mapa ¿dónde lo metí? – dice mientras se sienta en una silla donde se solía sentar Angélica para buscar el mapa abre un cajón que siempre solía estar con llave y se encuentra con… - ¿un espejo? – dice mientras lo toma y saca del cajón, se mira en el espejo y lo raro es que cuando ve el reflejo mira a el y a Angélica tomados de la mano besándose en una playa con el atardecer - ¿pero que es esto?, seguro debe de estar malogrado – dice agitándolo pero nada - ¿Dónde estará Angélica? – dice y de repente en el espejo aparece Angélica siendo dejada por Barbosa en Cabo Verde que era el próximo puerto – pero… ¿Cómo?

Por primera vez desde que Jack se volvió a enamorar verdaderamente lo cual lo tenía en las nubes, al fina había atado los cabos que Angélica había dejado desatados, ahora entendía todo…Barbosa busca el espejo del reflejo, su padre le dijo que Angélica tenía que ver con lo que buscaba Héctor, entonces si su mente no le fallaba lo que él tenía en las manos era el espejo del reflejo y le estaba mostrando lo que él quería ver, y atando un cabo más Barbosa secuestro a Angélica ya que ya sabe que ella tiene el espejo pero no era asi.

Pasaron las horas en donde Jack paraba gritando para que todos trabajaran más rápido para llegar lo más rápido a Cabo Verde que era donde apuntaba la brújula que era la dirección en donde estaba Angélica y también el lugar que le había mostrado el espejo que había encontrado en el cajón donde Angélica lo ocultaba.

Para el atardecer ya se encontraban desembarcando en donde Jack les había dado la orden de robar lo que quisieran a lo cual todos accedieron felices y el de inmediato se fue corriendo a buscar a Angélica hacia el lugar que había visto que la habían dejado, Jack se paso calle por calle buscándola sin importarle que lo vieran pero lo malo era ¡que no la encontraba!, entonces se fue al ultimo lugar que pensaba que ella podía estar era la playa, se dirigió hacia ahí y entonces ahí la vio parada en la arena mirando el atardecer cuando la vio no se podía sentir mas feliz de haberla encontrado que se fue corriendo directo a abrazarla por la espalda…

Jack: ¡Angélica! – grita emocionado abrazándola para después voltearla y verla - ¿¡Estás bien?! ¿¡No te paso nada?! – dice un preocupado y alterado de que a ella le haya pasado algo

Angélica: si te refieres a que estaba secuestrada por el pirata que mato a mi padre y que alguien te olvide significa estar bien pues entonces si estoy bien – dice sarcásticamente enojada ya que se había olvidado de ella

Jack: yo…eh…yo…perdóname – dice sinceramente parecía que el descubrir que estaba locamente enamorado lo estaba cambiando

Angélica: si – dice ya que esa era obra del anillo que Barbosa le había puesto – si te perdono Jack pero no lo vuelvas hacer o sino eres hombre muerto – dice regresando a su actitud orgullosa comenzando a caminar junto a él

Jack: no te preocupes primor – dice mientras pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de ella – mientras estés conmigo nada te va a pasar – dice haciéndose el galán

Angélica: - se ríe – si sigues así Sparrow duermes en la cubierta – dice al final seriamente sacando el brazo de Jack de su hombro y caminando rápidamente ya que quería estar sola aun no procesaba lo que Barbosa le había dicho sobre su madre

Jack: Angélica detente – ella contra su voluntad de inmediato se detiene y el la alcanza - ¿Qué te hiso Barbosa? ¿o de que te dijo?

Angélica:- ella mentalmente agradeció que no lo halla dicho como orden – ya te dije Sparrow no te debe de interesar mi vida

Jack: pero me interesa ¿algún problema con eso? – dice tomándola de las muñecas para que lo vea directamente – Angélica ahí algo que te debo de decir – dice queriéndole declarar sus sentimientos pensando que ya nada los separaría

Angélica:- sabe lo que trata de decirle Jack pero también sabe que ese momento no seria el mas indicado – yo también…Jack Sparrow…te odio y déjame en paz de una buena vez – dice mintiéndose así misma

Jack: eso es una tremenda mentira Angelita, dime la verdad preciosa dime que me amas sí o no – dice como orden a lo cual ella no puede evitar decir la verdad

Angélica: si…te amo Jack Sparrow…eso es lo que querías saber no pues bien ya te respondí ahora podemos regresar al Perla Negra – dice enojada de que le halla mandado una orden a lo cual ella debe de decir la verdad

Jack: - sonriendo pensando que esa era la Angélica normal pero no era así – como ordene su majestad - dice haciendo una reverencia y haciéndose el gracioso

Al siguiente día zarparon de Cabo Verde ya con nuevos tesoros que habían usurpados o mejor dicho robado, todo parecía normal en el Perla Negra pero no era así ya que cuando alguien le pedía ayuda a Angélica ella de inmediato lo hacía y eso era extraño ya que ella no era una persona que ayudara demasiado, Jack estaba feliz la verdad que el sonriera demasiado era raro pero era comprensible ya que se encontraba Locamente Enamorado. Angélica estaba preocupada ya que en cualquier momento Barbosa le podría dar una orden que capaz la deje mal a ella ante todos, evitaba a Jack ya que el al estar cerca de ella correría peligro pero este siempre estaba a su lado haciéndole bromas a lo cual ella no evitaba sonreír a pesar de que intentaba no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Jack.

Y así habían pasado tres días en los cuales el Perla Negra le seguía los pasos a El Venganza De La Reina Ana que al parecer tenia una dirección exacta, era de noche y Angélica se encontraba en el camarote principal sentada en la misma silla de siempre sacando el espejo del cajón…

Angélica: como quisiera que este espejo nunca hubiera existido – dice mientras ve el espejo el cual tenía la imagen de ella siendo una princesa feliz ya que si no hubiera existido el espejo Barbosa no hubiera matado a su madre ni a su padre y hasta capaz ella no hubiera conocido a Jack

Jack: Angélica ¿Qué haces? – dice cuando entra a la habitación y la ve observándose en el espejo que el había encontrado en el cajón, ve como ella lo guarda inmediatamente – así que ese espejo es tuyo entonces me puedes explicar ¿porque cuando me veo ahí no veo mi reflejo? – dice acercándose a ella

Angélica: - se para y lo mira fijamente – eso no te importa ¿y porque rayos has estado buscando entre mi lado del camarote? – dice enojada por fuera pero interiormente nerviosa que la halla descubierto

Jack: yo pregunte primero así que ¡respóndeme!, ¿el espejo es lo que me ocultabas verdad? ¿ese es el espejo del reflejo que busca Barbosa? – dice astutamente ya que si ataba cabos esa seria la verdad

Angélica: si el espejo era lo que te ocultaba, ese espejo no es cualquier espejo es especial porque es el espejo del reflejo el cual con solo sostenerlo te muestra la imagen de lo que mas quieres, si le preguntas algo te muestra la respuesta – dice ya que él le había dicho esas preguntas como orden y gracias al anillo ella tenia que responder

Jack: vaya, no pensaba que me responderías con la verdad – dice un poco impresionado ya que ella últimamente a lo que le preguntaba respondía

Angélica: ya te dije lo que querías saber, ahora te puedes ir de mi habitación – dice enojada con el y consigo misma ya que no había podido contenerse y tubo que decirle toda la verdad

Jack: en realidad no me puedo ir porque aquí también duermo yo – dice sonriendo graciosamente mientras se comienza a echar en la cama

Angélica: Jack – dice llamándolo ya que tenia que pedirle algo

Jack: si dime preciosa – dice coquetamente

Angélica: ¿Cuándo te viste en el espejo no viste a una persona que no seas tu o que el espejo halla cambiado de color? – dice mientras se hecha a su costado y lo pregunta para saber algo que temía

Jack: no solo vi lo que mas quería en ese momento – dice ya echado en la cama con los brazos hacia cada lado de su cabeza sostenida por sus manos - ¿Por qué lo preguntas y dime la verdad?

Angélica: si el espejo cae en manos malvadas y ambiciosas seria la destrucción de todo – dice no queriéndolo decir pero no lo puede evitar

Jack:-sonríe – sabes me agrada que seas así de sincera – dice y rápidamente le da un beso en la mejilla para después darle la espalda y decirle – buenas noches – dice para comenzar a dormir ya que estaba cansado

Angélica: - aún estaba un poco en shock por como él le había dado un beso en la mejilla pero cuando reacciono sonrió un poco sonrojada – buenas noches Jack

Continuara…


End file.
